I want you by my side
by Hotchgirlie
Summary: Fünf Monate nach dem Mord an seiner Freundin Beth und seinem Sohn Jack kehrt Aaron Hotchner zur BAU zurück. Der Täter ist immer nocbh auf freiem Fuß und plant sein großes Showdown, während das Team in NYC ermittelt. Dabei kommen sich Hotch und Reid sehr nahe... Die Personen gehören mir nicht, außer die OCs
1. Chapter 1

**_I want you by my side _**

**_Kapitel 1_**

Mein Herz blutete, als die Särge mit den Leichen meines Sohnes Jack und meiner Freundin Beth in die Erde hinabgelassen wurden. Es regnete in Strömen und nur wenige Trauergäste hatten mich nach dem herzergreifenden Gottesdienst auf den Friedhof begleitet, um den Ermordeten die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Mein Team bildete eine Ausnahme, alle standen geschlossen an meiner Seite, wofür ich unendlich dankbar war. Sie waren meine Familie, die einzigen Menschen, die mich noch davon abhielten, Selbstmord zu begehen. Unsere Computertechnikerin Penelope Garcia, die die Tränen kaum zurückhalten konnte, hielt eine kurze Ansprache, denn ich fühlte mich nicht dazu in der Lage. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, mein erst zehnjähriger Sohn hatte das nicht verdient, ebenso wie Beth. Beide waren ermordet worden und ich hatte sie nicht beschützen können…

Ich war im Ausland gewesen, auf einer Militärbasis in Afghanistan, wo ich gemeinsam mit der US Army das Land nach Terroristen und Fanatikern durchkämmte. Hier dienten mir meine Jahre als Profiler, so konnte ich schneller herausfinden, wer zu den Übeltätern gehörte und wer nicht. Als der Anruf kam, war ich gerade mitten in einer Schießerei, es ging um Leben und Tod. Da es die Nummer von Beth war, ging ich davon aus, dass sie mal wieder Langeweile oder Sehnsucht nach mir hatte, weshalb ich den Anruf wegdrückte. Erst nachdem wir die Gegend gesichert hatten und ins Lager zurückgekehrt waren, fiel mir auf, dass Beth unzählige Male versucht hatte, mich zu erreichen. Ich rief zurück und mein Stellvertreter, SSA Derek Morgan, hob ab. Er berichtete mir, dass vor nicht mal einer Stunde, ein brutaler Serienkiller meinen Sohn Jack und meine Freundin grausam ermordet hätte. Galle kam in mir hoch… Sie hatte versucht, mir eine Nachricht zukommen zulassen, doch ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, Soldat zu spielen. Noch am selben Tag flog ich zurück, zurück nach Quantico, Virginia. Trotz aller Bemühungen des Teams wurde der Täter nie geschnappt, sondern mordete in weiteren Staaten, darunter New York, Florida und Illinois. Die Ermittlungen verliefen im Sand.

Mein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, ich hatte keine Tränen mehr. Unser jüngstes Teammitglied, der 30-jährige Dr. Spencer Reid, folgte mir nach dem Begräbnis, er schien zu ahnen, dass es mir sehr schlecht ging. Wir wurden eigentlich in Jacks Lieblingsrestaurant erwartet, zum traditionellen Totenmahl, doch ich hatte allen mitgeteilt, dass ich aufgrund meiner Verfassung, nicht an diesem Essen teilnehmen würde. Reid hatte, entgegen unserer ungeschriebenen Gesetze, mein Verhalten analysiert und vermutlich somit auf meinen psychischen Zustand geschlossen. Als ich mich nun schweigend entfernte, nutzte er die Gelegenheit, mich direkt anzusprechen: „Hotch, warte! Was ist los? Du hast dich verändert, wir alle, das gesamte Team erkennt dich nicht wieder… Alex und Derek machen sich große Sorgen um dich…" Ich ignorierte den jüngeren Agent und marschierte in Richtung Haupteingang des Friedhofs. „Hotch, rede mit mir! Lass nicht zu, dass es so endet! Du hättest es nicht verhindern können…" Reid verstummte, als ich abrupt stehen blieb. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, Tränen glitzerten in meinen Augen: „Beth hat mich noch angerufen und ich habe… Nein, ich hätte etwas tun können, ich hätte…" Mein Kollege schüttelte den Kopf, sah an mir vorbei, fixierte einen fernen Punkt, als er erwiderte: „Wir… wir haben herausgefunden, dass es der Killer war, der dich angerufen hat… Offenbar wusste er, dass du beschäftigt warst und dir im Nachhinein die Schuld an diesem Mord gegen würdest… Bitte Hotch, du darfst nicht zulassen, dass dieser Mistkerl siegt! Lass ihn nicht gewinnen!" Da krachte ein Schuss, der mich gnadenlos niederstreckte…

Fassungslos starrte ich auf das Blut, das mein weißes Hemd rot färbte. Wie aus weiter Ferne drang Reids Stimme zu mir durch, er flehte mich an, durchzuhalten, jetzt nicht aufzugeben, der Krankenwagen sei bereits unterwegs. Dazu rief mir SSA David Rossi, dessen älteres Gesicht mit seinen vielen Falten, sich in mein Blickfeld schob, in Erinnerung, dass meine Familie mich noch brauchte, ich sollte um mein Leben kämpfen. Der Schmerz, der nur kurze Zeit später einsetzte, ließ mich laut aufschreien, trieb mich fast in den Wahnsinn. Tränen rannen mir aus den Augen und Schweiß trat mir auf die Stirn. Reid meinte, als ich versuchte meinen Körper zu drehen: „Nein Hotch… Bleib ganz still liegen, der Killer beobachtet dich vielleicht noch, wenn er denkt, dass du tot bist, dann wird er dich nicht im Krankenhaus aufsuchen und dir den Rest geben! Vertrau mir…" Spencer wurde von herannahenden Sirenen übertönt. Von dem was danach folgte, bekam ich kaum etwas mit, laut Rossi verlor ich im Krankenwagen das Bewusstsein, erlitt sogar einen Herzstillstand. Jedenfalls wachte ich nach einer Woche Koma auf und fand das Team schlafend vor, alle, außer Dr. Reid, schlummerten vor sich hin. Der junge FBI Agent saß an meinem Bett und sah fürchterlich aus, offenbar hatte er nur sehr wenig geschlafen. Er brachte ein erleichtertes Lächeln zustande, dann flüsterte er leise, um die anderen nicht zu wecken: „Der Täter ist uns durch die Lappen gegangen, aber es besteht keinen Zweifel, es war der Gleiche, der Jack und Beth auf dem Gewissen hat… Die Kugeln sind absolut identisch." Ich nickte schweigend, behielt aber meine Gedanken für mich. Wieso hatte ich diesen Anschlag überlebt? Warum hatte es dieser Mistkerl auf mich abgesehen? Was hatte meine Familie damit zu tun? Wie würde es jetzt weitergehen? War meine Verletzung sehr schlimm? Schwebte nun etwa auch mein gesamtes Team in Lebensgefahr? Ich schüttelte kurzerhand den Kopf, dann verkrampfte sich mein Herz. Der Reaper George Foyet war der letzte Serienmörder, der mich persönlich angegriffen hatte, damals hatte ich fast meine Dienstmarke verloren. Würde es dieses Mal ebenfalls darauf hinauslaufen? Er hatte damals Haley, meine Ex-Frau getötet, bevor ich ihn eigenhändig zu Tode geprügelt hatte… Eine Gänsehaut überkam mich und Reid reagierte sofort: „Hotch, wir sind eine Familie… Du hast mal gesagt, wer sich mit einem von uns anlegt, der legt sich mit uns allen an… Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass wir diesen Mistkerl davonkommen lassen werden! Niemand von uns wird dich jetzt im Stich lassen, also mach dir keine Sorgen! Wir stehen das alle gemeinsam durch!" Ich weinte stumm. Ich war nicht bereit, das Leben meiner Agents, die mir so ans Herz gewachsen waren zu riskieren, lieber lieferte ich mich dem Mörder aus. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, auch nur einen von ihnen zu verlieren, weder J.J. (Jennifer Jareau genannt), Penelope Garcia, Alex Blake, noch Derek Morgan, David Rossi oder Spencer Reid, niemand sollte meinetwegen sterben müssen. „Aaron Hotchner! Hör sofort auf, dich für diese Morde verantwortlich zu machen… Du hättest sie nicht verhindern können. Der Mörder möchte, dass du genau das denkst! Ich habe dir bereits auf dem Friedhof gesagt, dass dich keine Schuld trifft!" Ich wandte mich vom jüngsten Teammitglied ab, ließ zu, dass der Schlaf mich übermannte.

Fünf Monate später…

Ich betrat das Hauptquartier der BAU in Quantico, Virginia an diesem verregneten Morgen mit gemischten Gefühlen… Es war mein erster Arbeitstag nach dem Anschlag, der Täter immer noch auf freiem Fuß. Trotz intensiver Ermittlungen war es dem FBI nicht gelungen, den Mörder auf irgendeine Weise zu eliminieren. Da jedoch vor weniger als 24 Stunden in Philadelphia ein Bankraub stattgefunden hatte, bei der die gleiche Waffe benutzt worden war, ging der Director davon aus, dass für mich keine Gefahr mehr bestünde und zog meinen Personenschutz ab. Ich stieg aus dem Fahrstuhl und erschien zögerlich im Büro meiner Teamkollegen. J.J. war die erste, die mich begrüßte: „Hey Hotch! Schön dich wieder bei uns zu haben! Komm, die anderen sind im Konferenzraum, ein neuer Fall erwartet uns in New York City, scheint etwas Größeres zu sein…" Ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten, hängte sie sich bei mir ein und zwang mich so, mich den anderen zu stellen. Sie nickten mir alle freundlich zu, offenbar erleichtert darüber, dass ich trotz alledem noch weitermachen wollte. Garcia führte uns in den Fall ein: „Das NYPD hat innerhalb der vergangenen Woche vier Leichen entdeckt. Alles junge Frauen Anfang bis Mitte 20. Sie stammten aus unterschiedlichen sozialen Schichten. Von mittellosen Einwanderern, bis hin zur reichen Senatstochter ist alles dabei. Sämtliche Opfer werden 24-32 Stunden festgehalten. Der Täter vergewaltigt die Frauen. Nachdem er sie gefoltert hat, stranguliert er sie mit einem Gürtel. Bevor er die Leichen in den gefährlichsten Gegenden der Stadt entsorgt, entfernt er ihnen Herz und Leber, vermutlich noch während die Opfer leben…" J.J. atmete tief durch, während Reid sich als Erster zu Wort meldete: „Das deutet auf einen sehr gefährlichen Täter hin, der seine Opfer gerne quält, also ein Sadist, der es genießt diesen Frauen Schmerz zuzufügen." Derek nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und fuhr fort: „Wir sollten sofort aufbrechen, dieser Killer wird nicht aufhören, bis wir ihn geschnappt haben…" Daraufhin sahen alle mich an. Sie erwarteten den Befehl zum Aufbruch. Seufzend kam ich meiner Pflicht als Unit Chief nach: „Also gut, Abflug in 40 Minuten…" Der Konferenzraum leerte sich allmählich, nur David Rossi schien keine Eile zu haben. Als wir alleine waren, sagte er ruhig: „Wie fühlst du dich, Aaron? Bist du wirklich schon bereit für den Einsatz? In deinen Augen sehe ich immer noch den gleichen Schmerz, wie am ersten Tag nach deiner Rückkehr aus Afghanistan… Möchtest du vielleicht darüber reden?" Ich packte die Akte zusammen: „Dave, es geht mir gut, der Psychiater hat mich für diensttauglich erklärt, ich darf und kann wieder arbeiten…" Rossi nickte: „Ich weiß, aber danach habe ich nicht gefragt…" Das hatte ich geahnt. David, der beste Freund, den man sich nur wünschen konnte, hatte innerhalb von fünf Minuten mehr gesehen, als der Seelenklempner des FBI in fünf Monaten. Ich war ihm eine Antwort schuldig: „Wenn du die Wahrheit wissen willst… Es geht mir beschissen… Beth fehlt mir, wir haben nahezu täglich miteinander geredet… Aber ich vermisse Jack mehr als alles andere. Jedes Mal, wenn ich meine Wohnung aufschließe, denke ich, er müsste mir entgegen gerannt kommen. Haleys Schwester Jessica hat vergangenes Wochenende seine Sachen in Kisten gepackt und mir geraten, umzuziehen… Doch ich fürchte, das wird das Problem nicht lösen… Kein Vater sollte seinen Sohn zu Grabe tragen…" Rossi legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Du bist wieder da, weil du es Zuhause nicht mehr aushältst… Du suchst Verbindung zum Team… Das ist gut, es wird dir vielleicht helfen, den Schmerz des Verlustes einzudämmen, ihn zumindest einstweilen zu betäuben… Da bleibt mir nur noch eines zu sagen… Willkommen zurück, SSA Hotchner!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kapitel 2_**

Reid war der Einzige aus dem Team, der sich weitestgehend normal verhielt, mir gegenüber. So kam es, dass wir nur zu zweit im SUV saßen, die anderen quetschten sich lieber alle in einen Wagen und ich konnte mir vorstellen wieso. Spencer hingegen berichtete mir, was ich aufgrund meines fünfmonatigen Urlaubs alles verpasst hatte. Ganz bewusst sprach er das Thema Jack und Beth nicht an, weshalb ich ihm sehr dankbar war. Dennoch fiel mir auf, dass er mich immer wieder besorgt musterte, er schien zu verstehen, dass diese Sache nicht so einfach an mir vorübergehen konnte, als es offensichtlich den Anschein hatte. Reid war halt ein beispielloser Profiler, der es noch sehr weit bringen konnte, ohne sich anstrengen zu müssen. Nach einer Weile erklärte er: „Was hältst du von unserem neuen Fall, garantiert hast du dir schon etwas überlegt…" Ich nickte, erwiderte: „Wieso sucht er sich gerade diese Opfer aus? Weshalb verschleppt er sie in der Öffentlichkeit und wird doch nie gesehen? Keines der Opfer hat sich gewehrt, aber der toxikologische Befund sagt, dass die Frauen weder unter Drogen, noch Alkohol oder Medikamenten standen. Ich denke, er hält sie an einem Ort fest, der groß genug ist, um die Frauen foltern zu können, ohne, dass die Nachbarn es mitbekommen, es könnte natürlich auch ein gut isolierter Keller sein. Dann ist mir aufgefallen, dass er höchste Präzision bei der Organentnahme walten lässt, wir suchen also jemanden, der im medizinischen Bereich tätig ist oder war, ein Student, der abgebrochen hat, wäre natürlich auch möglich… Jedenfalls genießt er es, diese Frauen zu dominieren, er muss demnach schon mal polizeilich aufgefallen sein, da seine Persönlichkeit sehr stark ausgeprägt ist. Die Art und Weise der Folter weist auf einen Täter hin, der sich schon mal mit alternativen Verhörmethoden befasst hat…"-„Der Meinung bin ich auch, nur frage ich mich, wieso er den Opfern bei lebendigem Leib und ohne Narkose Leber und dann Herz entnimmt. Wie können die Opfer das überhaupt überleben? Das Herz ist Dreh- und Angelpunkt des Kreislaufs…" Ich antwortete: „Oder er entfernt das Herz direkt nachdem der Tod eingetreten ist… Klingt zwar grausam und eklig, scheint mir aber im vorliegenden Fall äußerst naheliegend…" Für den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen wir. Ich beobachtete Reid, der konzentriert auf den Verkehr achtete. Unser jüngstes Teammitglied hatte sich sehr verändert, er schleuderte nicht mehr so sehr mit Fachbegriffen um sich und versuchte auch nicht, andere zu verbessern oder seinen Senf dazuzugeben. Er war reifer geworden und einfühlsamer. Er schenkte dem ganzen Team seine Aufmerksamkeit, weshalb es ihm unmöglich entgangen sein konnte, dass es mir immer noch schlecht ging. Es wunderte mich, dass er meinen seelischen Zustand noch nicht angesprochen hatte, es schien, als wollte er abwarten, mir die Zeit geben, die ich benötigte, um damit fertig zu werden. Wieso tat er das? Was steckte hinter seiner Fürsorge und Freundlichkeit?

Der kleine bequeme Jet hob auf die Sekunde genau pünktlich ab. Jeder von uns studierte schweigend die mitgenommene Fallakte, was vollkommen ungewöhnlich war, denn normalerweise wurde im Flugzeug immer geredet. Als mir schließlich auffiel, dass sich alle außer Rossi und Reid sonderbare Blicke zuwarfen, reichte es mir. Ich schlug die Mappe zu und sprach: „Leute, was zur Hölle ist mit euch los? Ihr behandelt mich, als wäre ich ein ansteckendes Virus… Ich verstehe ja, dass ihr nicht wisst, was ihr zu mir sagen sollt, aber das ist echt keine Lösung! Ich bin wieder da und nur das zählt. Was die Vorfälle von vor fünf Monaten betrifft, ich… ich wäre euch dankbar, wenn wir nicht darüber reden würden…" Der muskulöse Afroamerikaner Derek Morgan trat an mich heran, umarmte mich freundschaftlich: „Hey Mann… Es tut mir leid, ich hatte Angst, ich könnte etwas Falsches sagen… Du hast uns allen sehr gefehlt, Hotch… Ich verspreche dir, wenn irgendwas ist, wir sind alle für dich da! Wie heißt es doch so treffend bei den Musketieren? Alle für einen und einer für alle!" Die anderen entschuldigten sich ebenfalls, schienen außerdem froh zu sein, dass ich wieder einsatzfähig war. Nur David und Spencer schwiegen, beobachteten mich, sie ahnten bereits, dass ich eine Maske aufgesetzt hatte, dass mir das Arbeiten nach wie vor sehr schwer fiel. Bis zur Landung weihte ich alle in die Theorien ein, die Reid und ich im SUV besprochen hatten. Alle wirkten beeindruckt über meine Leistung. Wie immer teilten wir uns auf, Blake und Morgan sahen sich die Tatorte an, J.J. würde der Pathologie einen Besuch abstatten, während Rossi und Reid mit den Hinterbliebenen redeten. Ich sah für mich vor, aufs Revier zu fahren, um mit den örtlichen Behörden unsere Vorgehensweise abzuklären und die Berichte durchzuarbeiten, halt schlichte Büroarbeit, die ich eigentlich nicht mochte, aber die notwendig war, denn ich traute mir selbst noch nicht über den Weg. Auf diese Weise war ich dem Team von Nutzen ohne die Ermittlungen zu gefährden. Die FBI-Außendienststelle schickte uns vier pechschwarze SUVs, Baujahr 2013, also noch brandneu. Wir verabredeten uns für zwei Stunden später auf dem Polizeirevier. So fuhr ich also allein auf die Wache, die vermutlich nicht sonderlich begeistert war, vom Federal Bureau of Investigation unterstützt zu werden, doch der Befehl kam von ganz oben, da konnte niemand protestieren. Ich stellte den Wagen auf dem Parkstreifen ab, stieg mit eiligen Schritten die Treppe zum Bürogebäude hinauf. Drinnen erwarteten mich mehr als ein Duzend Polizisten, zum Teil sehr mies gelaunt. Verständlich, sie fürchteten, wir würden ihnen den Fall wegschnappen, tatsächlich waren wir nur hier um sie zu unterstützen. „Detective Sheridan, ich bin SSA Aaron Hotchner vom FBI, sie hatten mit meiner Kollegin telefoniert. Könnten wir uns in ihrem Büro weiterunterhalten?", begrüßte ich den Ranghöchstem höflich. Dieser sah mich finster an, geleitete mich jedoch in den hinteren Bereich, wo er ein einzelnes Büro besaß. Er bot mir nicht mal einen Stuhl an, das allein zeigte schon, wie wenig mein Team hier willkommen war. Ich erklärte sofort, um jeglichen Streitereien aus dem Weg zu gehen: „Hören Sie, Detective, wir sind nur hier, um Ihnen zu helfen! Wir schreiben Ihnen und Ihren Männern nicht vor, was Sie zu tun haben, Wir erstellen ein Profil und helfen dabei, den Täter festzunehmen… Nur was die Medien angeht, würde ich Sie bitten, noch nichts zu sagen, denn das könnte den Ermittlungen sehr schaden." Der Cop steckte sich eine Zigarette an, erwiderte misstrauisch: „Sie reden von WIR, aber ich sehe nur Sie. Wo ist der Rest Ihres Teams? Kommen die erst noch aus dem Urlaub oder haben sie nur verschlafen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, meine Stimme klang nun weniger freundlich, dafür hatte sie einen harten Unterton angenommen: „Sie wissen nicht, wie wir arbeiten… Unser Team hat sich aufgeteilt, um sich ein besseres Bild des Falles machen zu können! Sie können uns diesen Aufenthalt vielleicht schwer und unangenehm machen. Hier allerdings ein Wort der Warnung. Sollten Sie oder Ihre Männer, absichtlich oder nicht, das Leben meiner Leute gefährden, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Sie wieder Streife laufen und dass der Fall dem FBI vollkommen übertragen wird! Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt, Detektive? ...Dann können Sie mir ja jetzt zeigen, welche Schreibtische für uns reserviert sind, ein einzelnes Büro wäre nicht schlecht. Sheridan warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu, zeigte dann schweigend auf das Büro schräg gegenüber von seinem eigenen: „Es gehört Officer Coulson, aber so selten, wie er da hockt, wird es kein Problem sein, wenn Sie es während Ihres Aufenthaltes nutzen, denke ich!" Ich sagte nichts, wunderte mich jedoch schon, warum ein ganz gewöhnlicher Officer ein eigenes Büro hatte, das war normalerweise den Detektive oder Sergeant vorbehalten. Ich runzelte die Stirn, ich sollte mir ein Bild von diesem Mann machen, der offensichtlich kein Büromensch war. Ich fragte nach den Berichten, Fotos, Beweisen und Zeugenaussagen des Falles, die mir nur wenig später ins Büro gebracht wurden, es waren mehrere Kisten. Doch bevor ich mich auf den Serienkiller konzentrierte, analysierte ich den Polizisten, auf dessen Arbeitsstelle mein Team sich eingenistet hatte. Der kleine Raum war akribisch sauber und ordentlich, das könnte beim Militär durchgehen. Auf dem Schreibtisch standen keine Fotos, doch anhand von dem Adressbuch, das ich in einer der Schubladen fand, war er ein Frauenheld mit vier Ex-Frauen, vermutlich ohne Kinder. Das Bücherregal war vollgestopft mit Thrillers, Kriminalromanen und Geschichtsbüchern, die sich auf den Zeitraum des zweiten Weltkriegs beschränkten. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was war das für ein Mensch. Ich zog eines der Bücher aus dem Regal, sofort entdeckte ich eine leere Flasche Whisky dahinter, daneben, eine noch halbvolle Flasche Brandy. Ganz klar, der Kerl war Alkoholiker. Wieso war dann immer noch Polizist. Die Vorschriften besagten doch, dass Cops, die während der Arbeit tranken, augenblicklich rausgeworfen werden sollten. Ich seufzte, das konnte ja heiter werden! Ich drehte mich um, da standen Rossi und Reid mit drei Bechern Kaffee vor mir. Wir setzten uns hin und ich berichtete ihnen über das Problem des NYPD mit uns, ich fügte hinzu, dass Officer Coulson, dessen Büro wir zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen hatten, uns noch Ärger machen würde. David meinte: „Als ob wir nicht schon genug Probleme hätten… Der Director sitzt uns im Nacken, die Presse nervt uns und jetzt auch noch das! Manchmal hasse ich unseren Job!" Dann verschwand er, um Det. Sheridan zu begrüßen und in Erfahrung zu bringen, welchen Anruf er gerade erhalten hatte. Ich nippte schweigend an meinem schwarzen Kaffee. Spencer konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten, weshalb er vorsichtig fragte: „Sag mal Hotch… Wieso tust du dir das an? Wir wissen beide, dass du noch nicht bereit für den Außeneinsatz bist, auch wenn das psychologische Gutachten das Gegenteil behauptet… Ich weiß, dass du nicht darüber reden willst, aber du kannst es nicht ewig aufschieben. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst… Vergiss nicht, ich habe Maeve verloren… Sieh mich an… Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mir die Schuld daran gebe? Du hattest mich darum gebeten, die beiden im Auge zu behalten, doch als der Anschlag verübt wurde, war ich mit dem Team unterwegs nach Nappa, Kalifornien… Und dann wurdest du angeschossen, wärst fast draufgegangen, vermutlich wolltest du sogar sterben, und leugne es nicht, ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen! Hast du auch nur einen Augenblick an uns, den Rest deiner Familie, gedachtet? Garcia wäre an deinem Tod zugrunde gegangen… Alex und Derek hätten dich blutig gerächt, bevor sie deswegen ins Gefängnis gewandert wären. Und J.J., ihr Mann Will und dein Patenkind Henry, sie hätten es vermutlich nicht wirklich verstanden, geschweige denn verkraftet. David hätte den Dienst quittiert, weil er dich nicht hätte retten können. Hotch, du bedeutest uns allen mehr, als du es dir je vorstellen kannst! Jeder einzelne von uns verdankt dir unendlich viel, du bist nicht nur unser Boss, unser mürrischer Unit Chief, sondern ein Freund, jemand, für den wir sterben würden… Du hast all diese Schicksalsschläge nicht verdient, doch du musst nach vorn blicken, nicht zurück! Nimm deine Zukunft in die Hand, mach was aus deinem Leben, damit Jack, Haley und Beth stolz auf dich sein können." Ich schwieg einige Minuten lang, dann bemerkte ich prompt: „Was ist mit dir? Du hast mir erzählt, was alle anderen gemacht hätten, wenn ich gestorben wäre, aber dich selbst hast du nicht weiter erwähnt…" Spencer wurde knallrot im Gesicht, fuhr sich durch sein fast schulterlanges Haar. Unser jüngstes Teammitglied öffnete den Mund, brachte jedoch keinen Ton heraus. Mir fiel auf, dass er zu schwitzen begann. Hatte er etwa Angst? Aber wovor? Und wieso? Er wich meinem durchdringenden Blick aus, drehte sich um und rannte hinaus. Doch bevor ich ihm folgen konnte, kehrten die anderen ebenfalls zurück und wollten Bericht erstatten. Dass Reid nicht anwesend war, schien niemanden zu überraschen, sie dachten vermutlich, dass er etwas überprüfen sollte. Ich räusperte mich: „Also, was haben wir?" Alex Blake erklärte: „Die Fundorte der Leichen sind immer in der Nähe der Straße, jedoch im Grenzgebiet der unterschiedlichen Banden. Der Täter sucht sich jedes Mal einen Ort aus, wo es häufig zu Auseinandersetzungen kommt, offenbar legt er großen Wert darauf, dass seine Opfer gefunden werden…" J.J. fuhr fort: „Der Coroner sagt, dass die Frauen mehrfach vergewaltigt wurden und sich nicht gegen die Organentnahme gewehrt haben, jede Leiche weist eindeutige Fesselspuren auf. Der Gerichtsmediziner tippt auf Handschellen oder leichte Ketten. Die Opfer starben, als er ihnen das Herz herausgenommen hat, vermutlich behält er die Organe als Trophäen…" Bevor wir fortfahren konnten, erschien Reid wieder im Raum, meinte mit fester Stimme: „Det. Sheridan lässt ausrichten, dass es einen neuen Leichenfund gegeben hat, in einer Sackgasse in Harlem, die örtlichen Behörden sind bereits informiert." Ich wandte mich an Derek: „Du und Spencer fahrt sofort los, sagt dem Detective, dass sie nichts verändern sollen!" Der Afroamerikaner nickte und eilte mit unserem jüngsten Teammitglied hinaus. Rossi hatte nichts wirklich Spannendes zu berichten. Es gab keine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen den Opfern, sie kannten sich nicht und waren in unterschiedlichen Gesellschaftsschichten aufgewachsen. Die jungen Frauen waren auch vom Charakter her vollkommen verschieden, so zumindest die Angehörigen. Da wir nichts entdeckten, setzten wir unser Computergenie Penelope Garcia an den Fall ran, sie sollte versuchen Verbindungen zwischen den Frauen herzustellen, vielleicht Gemeinsamkeiten finden, die wir auf den ersten Blick nicht sehen konnten. Anschließend arbeiteten wir uns gemeinsam durch die Kisten, die Sheridan mir gegeben hatte. So vergingen mehrere Stunden, bis unsere beiden Agents zurückkamen, sie hatten einige neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen. Der Mörder musste sich gut in der Gegend auskennen, da er die Orte erreichte, die Leichen ablegte und dann wegfuhr ohne gesehen zu werden. Auch passte er den Moment genau ab, wann es keine Zeugen gab. Der Täter fuhr vermutlich einen großen Geländewagen, da die Opfer nach dem Tod kaum bewegt wurden. Ansonsten gab es nichts, was uns weiter voranbrachte. Garcia meldete sich auch nicht bis zum Abend nicht, offenbar hatte sie keine neuen Erkenntnisse. So traf ich die Entscheidung, dass wir uns einige Stunden ausruhen sollten, da alle sehr erschöpft waren. Wir fuhren mit zwei der Wagen in unser Hotel, das die FBI-Außendienststelle für uns gebucht hatte. Die Zimmerverteilung war folgende: Alex und Jennifer, Derek und David, Spencer und ich. Ich war mir allerdings sicher, dass ich keinen Schlaf finden würde, denn seit dem Tod von Beth und Jack litt ich unter Alpträumen, weshalb ich so wenig wie möglich schlief. Es war zwar nicht gesund, aber so ersparte ich mir den Schmerz, ihren Tod immer wieder mitanzusehen.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kapitel 3_**

Ich saß an der Bar des Hotels, die sich rechts neben der Lobby befand. Vor mir stand ein halbleeres Glas Scotch. Es war weit nach Mitternacht und meine Teamkollegen schliefen alle schon. Der Barkeeper sah mich stirnrunzelnd an, denn seit mehr als zwei Stunden saß ich auf einem der Hocker am Tresen und hatte mir außer einem Glas Scotch noch nichts bestellt. Nachdenklich drehte ich das Getränk in der Hand, betrachtete scheinbar fasziniert das Farbenspiel im Licht der schwachen Beleuchtung. Neben mir waren noch ein verliebtes Pärchen, hinten in der Ecke am Knutschen, und zwei Geschäftsmänner, auf Barhockern am sich Betrinken, zugegen. Natürlich könnte ich mich ins Delirium trinken, aber was hätte ich davon? Kopfschmerzen, Übelkeit und schlechtere Laune als zuvor. Nein, das hatte keinen Zweck, der Fall erforderte meine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit. Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ich für den Tod einer weiteren Unschuldigen verantwortlich wäre. Ich setzte das Glas an die Lippen und trank den Scotch in einem Zug. Er schmeckte vorzüglich, machte in meinem seelischen Zustand Lust auf mehr, doch ich widerstand der Versuchung, bestellte mir stattdessen ein Mineralwasser ohne Kohlensäure, so wie Jack es immer getrunken hatte… Schon dieser Gedanke an meinen Sohn reichte aus, um mir das Herz im Leib zu zerreißen. Der Kleine nicht verdient, ebenso diese Frauen, die einem äußerst brutalen Serienkiller zum Opfer gefallen waren. „Hotch, du legst großen Wert darauf, dass wir ausreichend Schlaf bekommen, aber dich selbst vernachlässigst du, wie immer!" Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Reid auf den Barhocker neben mir. War ja klar, dass ihm auffallen würde, dass ich nicht da war. Mein junger Kollege bestellte sich einen alkoholfreien Cocktail, den er schweigend schlürfte. „Spencer, was zur Hölle machst du noch hier? Ich bin heute Nacht keine gute Gesellschaft, also geh lieber schlafen!" Er schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts. Ich versuchte auch nicht weiter, ihn dazu zu überreden, wieder in sein gemütliches Bett zu kriechen, das würde nichts bringen. Nach einer Weile der Stille, meinte er plötzlich: „Wie lange geht das schon? Weiß der Psychiater des FBI davon?" Er dachte kurz darüber nach, gab sich dann selbst die Antwort: „Vermutlich nicht, denn sonst hätte er dich wohl kaum für diensttauglich erklärt… Aber wieso hast du das verschwiegen?" Er sah mich prüfend an, wartete ab. Da wir des Öfteren Schach gespielt hatten, wusste ich aus eigener Erfahrung, dass er sehr geduldig war. Seufzend gab ich Auskunft: „Ich hatte eine Phase, nach Haleys Tod, da blieb ich fast die ganze Nacht wach, ging sämtliche Berichte durch, bevor der Section Chief sie lesen konnte… Dann irgendwann besserte sich das und ich konnte wieder durchschlafen… Aber seit Jacks Tod… Wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich seine blutüberströmte Leiche, die Augen vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen. Jedes Mal höre ich, wie er um Hilfe schreit, meinen Namen ruft… Und ich bin nicht da, um ihn zu beschützen, so wie es eigentlich sein sollte… Ich habe es niemandem erzählt, denn es hilft ja doch nichts… Ich habe die beiden im Stich gelassen, als sie mich am meisten gebraucht haben…" Ohne etwas hinzuzufügen trank ich mein Glas leer, goss jedoch sofort nach. Reid nippte eine Weile an seinem Cocktail, erklärte dann: „Du hättest den Killer nicht aufhalten könne… Wenn du jemandem die Schuld geben willst, dann mir! Ich hätte nicht nach Nappa fliegen sollen, ich dachte, die beiden wären sicher. Ich hätte nie geahnt, dass ein Killer es auf die beiden abgesehen haben könnte. Es tut mir leid, Hotch! Es ist klar, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst, auch wenn andere auf dich einreden, aber du hast zu mir gesagt, dass das Leben weitergeht, es wartet auf niemanden… Außerdem glaube ich, dass besonders Jack nicht wollte, dass du an seinem Tod verzweifelst… Er sah in dir immer seinen starken Dad, der viel geschuftet hat, der immer für ihn da war… Du hast nicht versagt, das ist unmöglich… Woher hättest du wissen sollen, dass deine Familie in Gefahr schwebt, während du selbst dein Leben riskierst?" Nach diesen Worten stellte er sein leeres Glas auf den Tresen und ging hinaus. Mein junger Kollege hatte mir viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben. Er hatte ja Recht, mit dem, was er sagte! Aber es war schwer zu akzeptieren, dass ich nichts hätte tun können. Es erinnerte mich an den Reaper, eigentlich hätte ich aus diesem Fall lernen sollen… Ich seufzte tief, bezahlte meine Drinks und den von Reid, dann stieg ich leise die Treppe zu unserem Zimmer hoch, vielleicht würde ich in dieser Nacht doch noch etwas Schlaf finden…

Rossi und ich waren die einzigen, die aufs Revier gefahren waren, die anderen holten zum einen Frühstück und zum anderen sprachen sie mit den Freunden der Opfer, um mehr über das Privatleben der Frauen zu erfahren, so bestand zumindest die Möglichkeit, die Viktimologie einzugrenzen. Garcia hatte nicht nur nach Verbindungen zwischen den Opfern gesucht, sondern gemäß unseres noch nicht vollständigen Profils potenzielle Täter ausgesucht, die David und ich nun aussortierten. Einige Stunden später rief Morgan an, um uns zu informieren, dass sie vielleicht eine Gemeinsamkeit entdeckt hatten und Garcia gerade dabei war, ihre Theorie zu überprüfen. Rossi meinte dann: „Sobald unser Computergirl unsere These bestätigt hat, oder eben nicht, müssen wir unbedingt das Profil rausgeben, sonst wissen die Cops nicht, wen sie jagen müssen!" Ich runzelte die Stirn, hier stimmte etwas nicht, ich hatte es im Gefühl und das hatte mich bisher noch nie getäuscht. Irgendwas war hier faul, ich kam nur nicht darauf, was es war. Rastlos bewegte ich mich durch das kleine Büro. David, der gerade von seiner Akte aufblickte, die er überprüft hatte, erkundigte sich sofort: „Aaron, ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung? Du wirkst gestresst, ruhelos und nervös… Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, dass du Angst hast. Also? Was geht dir durch den Kopf?" Ich ließ mich auf den Stuhl nieder, eine Mappe auf den chaotischen, überfüllten Tisch werfend. Dann äußerte ich mich: „Dave, dieser Fall… Die ganze Sache stinkt für mich bis zum Himmel… Meine Instinkte sagen mir, dass wir ein entscheidendes Detail übersehen, ich komme nur nicht darauf, was. Diese Frauen werden aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund entführt, gefoltert, vergewaltigt und durch Organentnahme getötet und gleichzeitig stranguliert… Das passt nicht zusammen. Ein Mensch kann ohne Herz nicht überleben, das weiß doch jeder, wieso erwürgt der Killer seine Opfer dann mit dem Gürtel? Es wurden keine Abwehrverletzungen festgestellt. Was, wenn die Opfer ihrem Täter vertraut haben, als er sie entführte, danach hat er sie irgendwie gefügig gemacht, vielleicht mit Drohungen? Wir haben die Frage noch nicht geklärt, was er mit den Organen macht… Ich bin mir sicher, wir übersehen das Wesentliche!" Rossi schwieg eine Weile, wirkte von meinem Geständnis, meinem Verhalten sichtlich überrascht. Ich fuhr mir durch das kurze, schwarze Haar, als mir ein Geistesblitz kam. Ich blickte Rossi an, dann wählte ich Garcias Nummer, stellte sie auf Lautsprecher. Nach nur zweimaligem Klingeln hob sie ab: „Sagt nichts, ihr braucht mal wieder meine zauberhaften Finger!" Ich schmunzelte weniger als eine Sekunde, dann erklärte ich: „Garcia, ich weiß, du sollst nach Verbindungen zwischen den Opfern suchen, aber ich habe eine andere Idee… kannst du herausfinden, welcher Officer erst kürzlich hierher gewechselt ist, beschränke dich dabei auf weiße Männer zwischen 30 und 40 mit militärischem Hintergrund. Vielleicht auch ein abgebrochenes Medizinstudium… Ach ja, schicke mir bitte alles, was du über Officer Coulson finden kannst! Danke!" Unsere Computertechnikerin verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: „Ich hacke Daten so schnell wie der Wind, die Geschwindigkeit wird Sie umhauen, Sir!" David bemerkte vorausschauend: „Aaron, du weißt schon, dass wir dadurch den Hass der hiesigen Polizei auf uns ziehen… Sobald die herausfinden, dass wir hinter ihrem Rücken über sie recherchieren, werden sie uns das Leben zur Hölle machen… Andererseits… habe ich vollstes Vertrauen in dein Bauchgefühl. Wenn da etwas ist, das dir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, dann ist es die Sache vermutlich wert." Ich nickte: „Die Fundorte der Leichen sind nicht nur gefährlich, sondern befinden sich an Reviergrenzen… Manche Polizeiwachen haben Probleme bei der Zusammenarbeit, so etwas wissen nur Insider, demnach suchen wir einen Cop. Seit wir hier sind, haben wir Officer Coulson noch nicht gesehen. Wenn er nicht im Dienst angeschossen habe ich keine Erklärung für sein sonderliches Verhalten. Er trinkt Alkohol bei der Arbeit und besitzt sogar ein eigenes Büro! Wenn du mich fragst, ist er der Sohn eines wichtigen Politikers oder eines einflussreichen Unternehmers… Er steht auf meiner Liste der Verdächtigen ganz oben…" Rossi senkte anerkennend den Kopf: „Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich je an dir gezweifelt habe, dein Verstand ist immer noch rasiermesserscharf. Ich hätte das alles nicht geschlussfolgert… Wie meinte Morgan einmal, jedes Teammitglied erfüllt nicht nur seine Pflicht, sondern vervollständigt die Gruppe, ergänzt die anderen…" Mir tat dieses Lob zwar gut, aber ich konnte es nicht einfach so annehmen, weshalb ich leise gestand: „Dave, ich bin noch längst nicht wieder auf dem Damm… All das habe ich mir vergangene Nacht durch den Kopf gehen lassen, als ich mal wieder wach lag…" Er erwiderte prompt: „War das bevor oder nachdem du mit Reid an der Bar geredet hast?" Zu einer Antwort sollte ich nicht kommen, denn die restlichen Teammitglieder trafen ein, mit frischen Brötchen und jeder Menge Kaffee. Wir teilten unsere Theorien mit ihnen, während sie uns berichteten, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich eine Verbindung zwischen den Opfern gab. Zwei der Frauen hatten die anonymen Drogenabhängigen besucht, die von der Polizei organisiert wurden, um zu verhindern, dass mittellose Jugendliche auf der Straße starben. Spencer, unser Experte für Statistik und Mathematik, fügte hinzu, dass allerdings eher Prostituierte und Obdachlose diese Initiative nutzten. Da es anonym war, konnten wir die Mitglieder nicht ermitteln. Garcia rief im gleichen Moment Derek an. Dieser meldete sich sofort: „Hey Babygirl! Warte, ich schalte den Lautsprecher an, damit alle mitbekommen, was du uns zu sagen hast!" Unsere technische Analystin berichtete: „Also, meine Lieben! Ich habe getan, worum ihr alle mich im Laufe der vergangenen Stunden gebeten habt und einige interessante Dinge in Erfahrung gebracht… Detective Bryan Coulson wurde letztes Jahr bei einer Schießerei erschossen, sein Sohn Jimmy, damals Polizeifrischling musste tatenlos zusehen. Er wechselte das Revier und machte erfolglos einen Entzug, nachdem er für drei Wochen suspendiert worden war… Er brach die Therapie ab und begann sich Heroin zu spritzen. Sein Vorgesetzter, Detective Thomas Sheridan setzte ihn unter Druck, sodass er die AD besuchte, wo er vermutlich unseren ersten Opfern begegnet ist." Alex Blake, die sich Notizen gemacht hatte, erkundigte sich: „Garcia, hast du vielleicht einen Auslöser gefunden, weshalb der Kerl zum Serienmörder hätte werden können?" Eine Weile herrschte Stille, nur das Hämmern auf einer Tastatur war zu vernehmen, dann hörten wir erneut die Stimme unserer Computerspezialistin: „Oh mein Gott… Vor drei Wochen starb seine Frau bei einem Autounfall, laut Polizeibericht ist sie gefahren und er saß auf dem Beifahrersitz, aber wenn ihr mich fragt… Stimmt das nicht mal absatzweise. Unsere Opfer ähneln ihr, irgendwie unheimlich. Adresse und alle Infos habe ich euch bereits gemailt, bis später meine Süßen!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sry für das lange Warten, aber jetzt geht es endlich weiter!**

**_Kapitel 4_**

Wir wollten gerade aufbrechen, da informierte uns Det. Sheridan, dass wieder eine Frau vermisst wurde, die ins Profil passte. Dave berichtete ihm, was wir in Erfahrung gebracht hatten. Der Polizist war alles andere als begeistert, dass einer seiner besten Männer, wie er selbst behauptete, unter dringendem Tatverdacht stand, diese Frauen umgebracht zu haben. Er begann zu schimpfen, wir seien undankbar und dergleichen mehr. Mir riss der Geduldsfaden, weshalb ich ihn anschrie: „Jetzt passen Sie mal auf! Wussten Sie, dass ihr Kollege sich betrinkt? Wussten Sie, dass seine Frau bei einem Autounfall starb und unseren Opfern sehr ähnlich sah? Wir haben ein Profil erstellt und es trifft auf Jimmy Coulson zu. Wenn wir recht haben, dann hat er gerade eine weitere Frau entführt und uns läuft die Zeit davon! Entweder Sie lassen Ihren Kollegen verhaften, oder wir tun es, aber dann verlieren Sie Ihren Fall und Ihre Autorität!" Dann gab ich meinen Leuten ein Zeichen und wir setzten uns in Bewegung. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Polizeibehörde folgte uns, auch wenn sie uns finster anstarrten. Wir verteilten uns auf die SUVs und rasten mit Polizeisirenen durch die Stadt. Wir erreichen trotz des dichten Verkehrs die Wohnung des Verdächtigen innerhalb einer Viertelstunde. Wir konnten nur hoffen, dass der Mistkerl sich an sein Muster hielt, denn sonst gab es für die vermisste Frau Shelly Cavanaugh keine Rettung mehr. Wir sperrten die Straße, dann beschlossen wir gemeinsam, dass wir die Wohnung stürmen würden. Morgan und Alex sicherten mit einigen Officern die Rückseite, während J.J., Reid und Rossi durch die Eingangstür ins Haus eindrangen. Ich hingegen bezog Posten auf dem Dach des Einfamilienhauses gegenüber, um meinen Kollegen Rückendeckung zu geben. Coulson war sehr gefährlich und unberechenbar. Außerdem war nicht auszuschließen, dass einer der örtlichen Cops ihm einen Tipp gab. Über Funk meldete sich Derek nur wenige Minuten später: „Hotch, der Kerl ist definitiv unser Täter, aber im Haus war er nicht. Komm mal runter, das hier solltest du dir ansehen. Während ich die Treppen des zum Verkauf stehenden Hauses hinunterging, rief ich Garcia an, sie solle herausfinden, ob Jimmy Coulson noch ein Haus oder irgendetwas besaß. Dann betrat ich das Haus des Täters. Auch hier war alles akribisch sauber und ordentlich, dass es sogar beim Militär durchgegangen wäre. In der Küche befand sich eine wohlgefüllte Bar, Schnaps, Whiskey, Scotch, alle möglichen hochprozentigen Getränke. Derek zeigte mir eine Art Altar im Wohnzimmer, wo der Mörder Herz und Leber in einem Glas fachmännisch konservierte. Daraufhin meinte Reid: „Und am Spiegel im Schlafzimmer hängen Fotos von acht verschiedenen Frauen, alle blond wie unsere Opfer, was bedeutet, es gibt noch mehr Tote, jedoch ist Shelly Cavanaughs Bild noch nicht unter der Sammlung. Es besteht also die Möglichkeit, dass sie noch lebt. Was machen wir jetzt?" Dave runzelte die Stirn, während Alex und J.J. Blicke austauschten. Ich schwieg eine Weile, dachte über unsere Optionen nach. In diesem Augenblick ergriff Reid das Wort: „Es gibt vielleicht einen Ausweg… Aber dafür brauchen wir alle verfügbaren Einheiten und wir müssen uns vollkommen auf die verlassen können…" Da mein Telefon klingelte, ließ ich die Gruppe allein. Ich hob ab, an anderen Ende der Leitung sprach eine kühle, raue Stimme: „Aaron Hotchner, Sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin, aber ich kenne Sie… Wissen Sie… Irgendwie erinnern Sie mich an Ihren Sohn… Als der kleine Junge wusste, dass es mit ihm zu Ende ging, bettelte er nicht um sein Leben, sondern um das Ihrer kleinen Schlampe! Was werden Sie wohl tun, wenn es soweit ist?" Es schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Der Anrufer fuhr fort: „Ich möchte, dass Sie genauso leiden müssen, wie ich! Es war ganz allein Ihre Schuld! Ich werde all die Menschen, die Ihnen etwas bedeuten töten! Und mit Ihrem Stellvertreter und guten Freund fange ich an! Wissen Sie Aaron, Sie werden mich noch um den Tod betteln, das verspreche ich Ihnen!" Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich, mein Frühstück stieß hoch, als mir bewusst wurde, mit wem ich gerade telefoniert hatte. Mir stockte der Atem, mein Gesicht wurde so weiß wie die Decke des Polizeibüros. Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander um nicht anfangen zu weinen oder schlimmer noch, zu schreien. Anstatt zu meinem Team zurückzukehren stieg ich in einen der SUVs und fuhr davon, unterwegs rief ich Garcia an: „Du musst für mich etwas in Erfahrung bringen, aber kein Wort zu irgendjemandem, auch nicht zu den anderen! Finde heraus, wer mich zuletzt angerufen hat! Beeil dich bitte, es ist ziemlich wichtig… Es könnte sein, dass Menschenleben auf dem Spiel stehen… Danke!" Ich fuhr ziellos durch die Stadt, bis mein Team es vor Sorge nicht mehr aushielt und mich pausenlos anrief. Ich kehrte zur Wohnung des Täters zurück, wo wir uns auf die Lauer gelegt hatten, in der Hoffnung, der Bastard würde sein Haus nochmals betreten. Ich parkte meinen Wagen unweit des Grundstücks entfernt, wo meine Kollegen mich schon erwarteten. Da zu viele Autos uns verraten konnten, hatte einer der Polizisten den Wagen zurück zur Wache gebracht. Alle bis auf Alex und J.J. stiegen ein. Die beiden Frauen taten so, als würden sie durch die Straße joggen. Det. Sheridan hatte sämtliche Streifenwagen durch Zivilautos ersetzt. Dabei hatte er darauf geachtet, dass so wenige Fahrzeuge wie möglich in der Nähe des Hauses und der Straße parkten. Einige Polizisten hatten sich in der Gegend verstreut, getarnt als Bauarbeiter, Elektriker, Gärtner und vieles mehr. Unsere Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Jedem meiner Agents war aufgefallen, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte, doch im Moment ignorierten sie die Tatsache, dass ich nicht in Ordnung war.

Die Nacht brach bereits herein, als einer der Polizisten uns meldete, dass er Jimmy Coulson gesichtet hatte. Sofort kam Leben in meine Kollegen die bisher träge im Wagen gesessen hatten. Wir alle setzten uns aufrecht, unsere Hand ruhte auf der Waffe. Der Täter schien es eilig zu haben. Nicht nur das, sein Gang verriet große Selbstsicherheit, er schein zu glauben, dass er mit den Morden durchkommen würde. Kaum hatte er das Haus betreten, gab ich über Funk die Anweisung, zuzugreifen, wir konnten es nicht riskieren, dass er uns entwischte, denn es war Shelly die dann den Preis würde zahlen müssen. Wir sprangen aus dem Wagen und rannten über die Straße auf das Haus zu. Mit entsicherten Waffen drangen wir von allen Seiten in die Vierwände des Täters ein. Unsere Aktion ging so schnell vonstatten, dass wir Coulson dabei erwischten, wie er eine neue Leber in ein großes Marmeladenglas legte, das bis an den Rand mit Konservierungsstoffen aufgefüllt war. Er wurde festgenommen, noch bevor er wirklich wusste, was los war. Alex erklärte: „Leute uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit! Ein Mensch überlebt nicht lange ohne Leber, die den Körper von Giftstoffen reinigt!" Dave behielt die Ruhe und fragte in die Runde: „Also gut, was wissen wir? Was sagt uns das Profil? Was sagt uns das menschliche Verhalten?" Derek sah sich im Haus kurz um, bevor er eine Antwort gab: „Coulson ist sehr genau, fast schon pedantisch. Er ist ein kranker Sadist, der es genießt seine Opfer zu foltern und sie leiden zu sehen. Sein übersteigertes Selbstwertgefühl macht ihn arrogant. Er muss seine Opfer irgendwo gefangen halten, wo er Zugang zu ihnen hat, ohne gesehen zu werden oder aufzufallen. Die Stadt ist sein Jagdgebiet, was bedeutet, er kennt sich hier sehr gut aus…" Mein Handy klingelte, ich zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, atmete erleichtert aus, weil die Nummer auf dem Display unserer Computerspezialistin gehörte. Ich hob ab. Sie berichtete: „Chef, ich habe herausgefunden, dass euer Täter durch seinen Vater eine kleine Wohnung in Chinatown geerbt hat. Ich habe mich mal schlau gemacht und entdeckt, dass das Gebäude abgerissen werden soll und es einen großen Keller hat… Versucht dort mal euer Glück!" Ich gab die Informationen an mein Team weiter und sofort brachen wir auf, Shelly wurde vielleicht dort festgehalten. Wir rasten mit drei Wagen zur Adresse, ich beorderte auch einen Krankenwagen, inklusive Notarzt, hin. Hoffentlich kamen wir nicht zu spät. Unsere Nerven waren zum Zerreißen angespannt, niemand sprach auch nur ein Wort. Sirenengeheul begleitete uns, als wir in die Straße einbogen. Mit gezogenen Waffen betraten wir alle das Gebäude. Die Wohnung befand sich im zweiten Stock. Nahezu lautlos durchsuchten wir, aufgeteilt in zwei Gruppen, die oberen Etagen bevor wir alle gemeinsam den Keller in Angriff nahmen. Da wir überhaupt nichts fanden, was eine Verzögerung wert war, stiegen wir die Treppe zum Untergeschoss hinab. Das einzige Licht kam von unseren Taschenlampen. Wir teilten uns wie selbstverständlich innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden in Zweiergruppen ein. Ich begleitete Dave, Reid unterstützte Alex und J.J. hatte Morgan als Bodyguard. Wir durchsuchten gerade den Heizungsbereich, als sich Morgan über Funk meldete: „Leute, wir haben sie! Shelly Cavanaugh lebt noch! Wo bleibt der Notarzt?" Wir beendeten unsere Durchsuchung im letzten Raum, wo uns der Gestank von Verwesung entgegenschlug. Rossi und ich starrten uns an. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Kapitel 5 _**

Ich ging in die Hocke und untersuchte den Tatort. Dave blieb an der Tür, sorgte dafür. Dass niemand aus dem Team uns störte. Vor uns lagen zwei Leichen, schon stark verwest. Das Problem war, anhand der Klamotten erkannte ich die Toten. Rossi beobachtete mich schweigend. Die Opfer waren noch nicht sehr lange tot, höchstens eine Woche. Beide hatten sehr leiden müssen. Der Täter hatte sie verstümmelt. Ich untersuchte die Kleidung und fand neben Brieftasche mit Geld und Ausweis einen Brief, der mit Blut geschrieben worden war. Er war an niemanden konkret gerichtet. Auf dem Zettel stand nur: „Du wirst dafür bezahlen!" Ich schloss kurz die Augen. Reids Stimme ließ uns beide zusammenzucken: „Hotch, meinst du nicht, du solltest uns so langsam mal erklären, was du uns verheimlichst, was dich im Moment quält? Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du dich vor jedem Anruf fürchtest. Du bist erleichtert, wenn du die Nummer siehst! Also, was ist mit dir los? Wer sind die?" Meine Hände zitterten: „Ausweis und Kleidung sprechen für meine Schwägerin Jessica und ihren Lebensgefährten Thommy… Nach Jacks Tod zogen sie nach NYC… Ich hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht…" Dave trat beiseite und Spencer kam herein. In mir war eine furchtbare Verzweiflung. Ich wusste, dass die beiden Toten auch Jess und ihr Freund waren, selbst wenn der DNS-Test noch ausstand. Spencer legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, meinte traurig: „Ich weiß, dass nichts, was wir sagen, deinen Verlust mindern kann… Niemand von uns wird dich verstehen, aber dennoch… Es tut mir von Herzen leid, ich schwöre dir, wir finden den Täter, wir werden dieses Monster schnappen!" Ich versuchte meine Tränen zurückzuhalten, aber leider ohne Erfolg. Reid, der neben mir kniete, half mir aufzustehen. Ich fühlte mich mit einem Mal unendlich müde und erschöpft. In mir herrschte eine betäubende Leere, die meinen Schmerz unterdrückte. Dave und mein junger Kollege brachten mich ungesehen hinaus in eine Seitenstraße, der Rest des Teams untersuchte den Tatort, die Leichen der beiden Erwachsenen. Es regnete mittlerweile in Strömen. Rossi trat einige Schritte zurück, blieb am Eingang der Gasse stehen, während Spencer nicht von meiner Seite wich. Ich begann plötzlich zu würgen, mein Mageninhalt erkämpfte sich einen Weg nach draußen. Ich musste mich übergeben. Es war mir peinlich, dass ich ausgerechnet jetzt zusammenbrach, vor den Augen zweier Teamkollegen. Doch sie schien das nicht weiter zu stören. Sie verzogen nicht mal das Gesicht. In diesem Augenblick klingelte mein Handy. Bevor ich allerdings rangehen konnte, beantwortete Reid den Anruf: „Garcia, Hotch kann im Moment nicht ans Telefons kommen… Wir haben zwei Leichen entdeckt, die vermutlich seine Schwägerin Jessica und deren Freund sind… WAS? Das kann unmöglich sein, das hätte er uns doch erzählt…" Offenbar hatte unsere Computertechnikerin unserem jüngsten Team-Mitglied soeben von ihren Recherchen für mich berichtet. Der Reaktion zufolge waren die Neuigkeiten schockierend. Reid legte auf, drehte sich zu mir um. Sein Gesicht sprach Bände: „Wann wolltest du uns mitteilen, dass dich jemand angerufen und bedroht hat? Garcia ist außer sich vor Sorge! Sie hat die Nummer zu einer Frau namens Anita Kawinskaja zurückverfolgt, die Gerüchten zufolge zur russischen Mafia gehört. Das FBI hat sie im Visier… Kennst du sie?" Ich schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Dave reichte mir ein Taschentuch, mit dem ich mein Gesicht abwischen konnte. Nachdem ich einige Male tief durchgeatmet hatte, erwiderte ich: „Es war eindeutig ein Mann, der mich angerufen hat… Ein Mann, der behauptete, meine Familie ermordet zu haben und er drohte, dass alle, die mir wichtig sind, ebenfalls sterben werden. Deshalb bin ich mir sicher, dass diese Leichen, die wir im Keller entdeckt haben, Jessica und Thommy sind! Es ist eine unmissverständliche Botschaft an mich… Der Mistkerl hat es mit seinem Anruf ernst gemeint. Das bedeutet, ihr alle seid in Gefahr!" Schweigen trat ein. Nur der Straßenverkehr war zu hören. Wir tauschten einige vielsagende Blicke aus. Rossi senkte schließlich den Blick, meinte: „Ihr wartet hier, ich hole die anderen, auch sie müssen erfahren, was hier gerade geschieht!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging davon. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Wieso tat er das? Wir hätten doch auch gemeinsam zum Team gehen und alles erklären können. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Dann begegnete ich Reids Blick. Er wurde prompt knallrot im Gesicht und wandte sich verlegen ab. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er das tat. Langsam hatte ich genug davon. Ich erwiderte: „Spencer, wenn du ein Problem mit mir hast, dann sag es ruhig, ich halte es aus! Aber so kann es nicht mehr weitergehen!" Da kamen mir die Aussagen meines Anrufers wieder in den Sinn, deren genauen Wortlaut ich nicht preisgegeben hatte. Mein Stellvertreter war Derek Morgan. Was meinen besten Freund anging, kam mein gesamtes Team in Frage. Auf wen genau hatte der Mörder es denn nun abgesehen. Aufgrund des Falles hatte ich diese Gefahr in den Hintergrund gedrängt, und jetzt, in Anbetracht meiner Situation, war sie plötzlich akut geworden. Reid protestierte, mir den Rücken zudrehend: „Wieso sollte ich ein Problem mit dir haben, Hotch? Das ergibt nicht mal für dich Sinn! Es ist alles in bester Ordnung!" Ich glaubte ihm immer noch kein Wort, er log mich an, sonst würde er mir nämlich in die Augen sehen. Wir schwiegen beide. Die Sekunden zogen sich in die Länge. Dann plötzlich taumelte Reid, wenig später hörte ich einen Schuss… Ohne zu zögern zog ich meine Waffe, eilte zu meinem Kollegen, zog ihn mit mir in den Schatten. Am anderen Ende der Seitengasse tauchte der Rest des Teams auf, angeführt von Rossi, der augenblicklich begriff, was passiert war und rief allen eine Warnung zu, woraufhin sie Deckung suchten, und das keine Sekunde zu früh. Es regnete Kugeln, wobei der Knall der Waffe mit einigen Sekunden Verspätung erklang. Niemand von uns vermochte zu sagen, wo der Schütze sich aufhielt. Ich war mir jedoch sicher, dass es der Killer war, der mich angerufen hatte. Diese Feststellung erschrak mich, da es hieße, dass der Mistkerl uns die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte und uns jeden Augenblick hätte töten können. Wieso hatte er so lange gewartet? Welchen Grund hatte er, mein Team erst jetzt anzugreifen? Reid sank, gegen die kalte, nasse Wand gelehnt, zu Boden. Meinen scharfen Augen entging der rote Fleck in der Höhe der Bauchhöhle nicht. Ich nahm mein Funkgerät hervor und forderte neben Verstärkung auch einen Krankenwagen samt Notarzt an. Behutsam legte ich Reid auf den Boden, zog meine Krawatte und das dunkelblaue Jacket aus, um damit zumindest den Versuch zu starten, die Wunde zu stillen. Er verlor viel Blut. Ich begann mich zu hassen. Tränen rannen mir übers Gesicht. In weiter Ferne vernahm ich das Heulen von Sirenen. Spencer ergriff meine Hand, hielt sie krampfhaft fest. Ich redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Meine Worte waren nichts weiter als dummes Geschwätz, aber was sollte ich ihm sagen? Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis der Krankenwagen eintraf, der Schütze war längst über alle Berge. Reid war noch bei Bewusstsein, weil ich von ihm verlangt hatte, dass er mir von seinem schönsten Moment zu erzählen. Ich rechnete damit, dass er mir von einem Besuch bei seiner Mutter in LA berichten würde, doch stattdessen beschrieb er im Detail den Tag, an dem ich in den Dienst zurückkam. Ich war verblüfft, sagte jedoch nichts.

Ich fuhr mit ins Krankenhaus, irgendetwas in mir konnte meinen jungen Kollegen nicht allein lassen. Derek und die anderen suchten unterdessen nach etwaigen Spuren, die der Regen nicht vernichtet hatte. Ich verließ mich darauf, dass sie etwas entdeckten, was uns zum Täter führte. Reid wurde sofort operiert, ich musste abwarten. Die ältere Ärztin, die mich untersuchte, meinte, ich solle nach Hause fahren und mir trockene Kleidung anziehen, doch ich weigerte mich, meinen Kollegen alleine in der Obhut der Ärzte zu belassen. Ich bekam eine Decke und setzte mich auf einen der Plastikstühle vor den OPs. Die Stunden vergingen, der Rest des Teams tauchte auf, ohne wirklich Ergebnisse oder auch nur Spuren aufweisen zu können. Alex holte uns gerade Kaffee, als der Chirurg aus dem Operationssaal trat. Er erklärte: „Wir konnten die Blutung stillen und die Verletzungen beheben, Ihr Kollege wird wieder gesund… Falls Sie die Kugeln haben wollen, nun, hier ist sie!" Er überreichte uns ein Reagenzglas mit einem völlig intakten Projektil, das Morgan und Blake sofort in die Außenstelle des FBI brachten, damit es in unseren Labors unter die Lupe genommen wurde. Es war die einzige Spur, die wir hatten. J.J. gähnte. Kurze Zeit später hatte Rossi sie dazu überredet, mit ihm zurück ins Hotel zu fahren. So blieb ich allein im Krankenhaus, übernachtete auf dem Stuhl neben Reids Bett. Ich ließ seine Hand nicht los. Im Flüsterton sprach ich mit ihm: „Du hast Glück… Die Kugel hat die lebenswichtigsten Organe verfehlt. Das alles wäre nie passiert, wenn ich nicht in den Dienst zurückgekehrt wäre! Dave und du, ihr hattet Recht, ich bin noch nicht so weit, es wäre für uns alle das Beste gewesen, wenn ich in Washington DC geblieben wäre…" Die Finger, die ich hielt, zuckten, dann öffnete Reid die Augen und sah mich an. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern: „Hotch, das was du da von dir gibst, ist vollkommener Blödsinn! Niemand hätte wissen können, dass dieser kranke Mistkerl immer noch hinter dir her ist! Wir sind deine Familie! Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch!" Er machte ganz bewusst eine Pause. Ich dachte nach. Eigentlich hatte er ja Recht, aber andererseits… Wieso konnte ich nicht mal meine eigene Familie beschützen? Spencer fuhr fort: „Hotch, wir haben alle unsere persönlichen Probleme und kommen damit zu dir, aber du… Du versuchst alles alleine durchzustehen, obwohl du genau weißt, dass das unmöglich ist! Ich bitte dich, lass wenigstens mich an deinem Schmerz und deinen Problemen teilhaben! Du kannst doch so nicht weitermachen, auch du brauchst jemanden an deiner Seite!" Ich war betroffen. Wie kam es, dass unser jüngstes Teammitglied mich besser kannte als ich mich selbst? Er wollte sich aufrichten, doch ich legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter: „Du wurdest angeschossen, du solltest dich noch ausruhen…" Prompt erwiderte er mit einem Blick auf meine blutverschmierte, zum Teil immer noch feuchte Kleidung: „Und du dich umziehen! Außerdem würden ein paar Stunden Schlaf dir auch nicht schaden, du siehst furchtbar aus!" In diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür geöffnet und Dave kam herein: „Das habe ich ihm gestern auch gesagt, aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören! Aaron, J.J. hat dir einen anderen Anzug usw. mitgebracht. Geh ruhig, ich werde solange hier warten!" Ich nahm die Kleidung entgegen, die Jennifer mir reichte und verschwand kurz im kleinen Badezimmer. Nachdem ich mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte, tauchte ich wieder auf. Ich erklärte: „Wir müssen uns aufteilen! J.J. und Derek kehren zum Tatort zurück und versuchen herauszufinden, von wo der Schütze geschossen hat. Dave, du und Alex, ihr beide durchwühlt meine Vergangenheit, ihr könnt auch Garcia einschalten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Schlüssel zum Erfolg in meiner Vergangenheit liegt. Ich werde bei Reid bleiben, für den Fall, dass der Bastard noch mal zuschlagen will!" Rossis Augen leuchteten kurz auf, jedoch schwieg er, protestierte nicht mal. Stattdessen brachen er und meine Kollegen auf. Spencer verfolgte mich mit seinen Augen. Ich setzte mich wieder auf meinen Platz, wobei ich den Drang unterdrücken musste, nach Reids Hand zu greifen. Was war bloß los mit mir?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Kapitel 6 _**

Wir schwiegen beide, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Es war weit nach dem Mittagessen, als die anderen zurückkamen. Sie hatten nicht viel Neues zu berichten, nur dass das NYPD alles andere als glücklich war, da das FBI die Ermittlungen über die Schießerei übernommen hatte. Dave berichtete, dass Garcia sehr ungern in meiner Vergangenheit grub, sie fühlte sich wie eine Verbrecherin. Ich würde sie anrufen und beruhigen müssen. Es gefiel mir ja auch nicht, aber es musste sein, wenn wir den Bastard aufspüren wollten. Wir alle waren erschöpft, weshalb Dave beschloss, dass wir an diesem Abend ALLE ins Hotel zurückkehrten und etwas schliefen. Er hatte für die Nacht drei FBI Agents organisiert und einen Arzt, der sich um unseren Kollegen kümmern würde. Niemand sonst, weder Chirurg noch Krankenschwester oder –Pfleger, hatte Zutritt zum Zimmer. Ich ging nur widerwillig, doch mein Team drängte mich dazu, da ich ziemlich furchtbar aussah. Wir verabschiedeten uns von Reid, der sein Abendessen, frisch von einem Agenten zubereitet, hungrig in sich hineinschaufelte. Er schenkte jedem von uns ein Lächeln, so dass wir etwas erleichtert das Krankenhaus verließen. Ich fuhr mit Dave, während die anderen sich einen SUV teilten, demnach wollte er mit mir allein reden. Er meinte: „Aaron, ich sehe es dir doch an, dass etwas nicht stimmt… Ist es wegen des Anschlags? Oder was ist los?" Ich starrte aus dem Fenster, ohne einen Punkt zu fixieren, und schwieg. Rossi seufzte: „Aaron, ich bitte dich! Du frisst alles in dich hinein, es wundert mich, dass du noch nicht explodiert bist! Im Ernst! Du weißt, dass das so nicht weitergehen kann! Du musst endlich über deinen Schatten springen und dich jemandem anvertrauen! Außerdem ist dir doch nicht entgangen, wie unser jüngstes Mitglied sich dir gegenüber verhält, oder?! Hast du darüber etwa noch nicht nachgedacht? Und falls doch, wieso hast du ihn bisher noch nicht darauf angesprochen?" Trübselig beobachtete ich, wie der Verkehr an uns vorüberzog. Schließlich erwiderte ich leise: „Mir ist schon vor längerer Zeit aufgefallen, dass Reid sich verändert hat… Ich habe auch schon versucht, mit ihm darüber zu reden, aber er hat mich abgewiesen –und er hat Recht, ich bin sein Vorgesetzter, sein Privatleben geht mich nichts an, zumindest nicht so lange es seine Sicherheit und seinen Job gefährdet… Nur weiß ich nicht, was ich jetzt davon halten soll… Es scheint mir fast, als würde ich das Wichtigste übersehen…" Dave bog in die Straße ein, wo unser Hotel war und meinte: „Denk mal darüber nach… Du hast richtig bemerkt, du übersiehst das Wesentliche! Frag dein Herz, Aaron… Es weiß die Antwort doch längst…" Wir stiegen aus und ein Angestellter des Hotels fuhr den Geländewagen in die Tiefgarage, während wir mit den anderen unsere Schlüssel in der Lobby abholten. Ich betrat die Bar, ohne mich in mein Zimmer zurückgezogen zu haben. An diesem Abend trank ich mehrere Drinks, bevor ich gegen drei Uhr morgens leicht angetrunken ins Bett fiel und traumlos schlief, bis mich der Wecker vier Stunden später weckte. Ich fühlte mich leer, ich bewegte mich wie ein Roboter zum Frühstücksbüffet. Alle ignorierten die Tatsache, dass ich nicht ich selbst war. Ich sprach kaum ein Wort, gab nur Anweisungen, wie wir den Vormittag verbringen würden. Dave bestand darauf, mich selbst ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, wo ich die diensthabenden Agents ablösen würde. Wir waren noch keine zehn Minuten unterwegs, da erkundigte er sich vorsichtig: „Deine Körpersprache verrät mir, dass du aufgebracht bist… Darf ich fragen warum?" Ich fuhr mir nervös durchs Haar. Mein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. Ich schluckte, dann flüsterte ich: „Ich verstehe das nicht! Reid zu verlieren ist ein unerträglicher Gedanke, genauso wie damals bei Haley, Jack und Beth… Ich verstehe meine Gefühlswelt nicht mehr. Ich wage es nicht mehr, auf mein Herz zu vertrauen, da es mir bisher doch nur Unglück gebracht hat. Ich habe Haley geliebt, doch der Job… Wir ließen uns scheiden und dann wurde sie vom Reaper ermordet. Dann schenkte ich Jack meine gesamte Liebe bis ich Beth kennenlernte. Ich verliebte mich in sie… Doch beide fielen einem Serienkiller zum Opfer, das Gleiche gilt für Jessica und ihren Lebensgefährten. Wie kann ich jemanden lieben, wenn ich ständig in der Angst leben muss, dass er oder sie umgebracht wird?" Rossi schwieg eine Weile. Schließlich sagte er mitfühlend: „Hotch, du machst im Augenblick vermutlich die Hölle auf Erden durch. Aber nicht alles ist schlecht, auch wenn es dir so vorkommen mag! Du und Haley hattet eine wundervolle Zeit miteinander! Außerdem solltest du die Zeit mit Beth und allen voran mit Jack genießen…" Dann meinte er lächelnd: „Weißt du, was mich beeindruckt? Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber du setzt Reid auf die gleiche Beziehungsebene wie deine Ex-Frau und Beth… Ist es das, was du nicht verstehst?" Ich nickte kaum merklich. Er schlug vor, dass ich mich mit unserem jüngsten Kollegen selbst darüber unterhalten sollte, vielleicht würde ich dann verstehen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Während dem Rest der Fahrt schwiegen wir. Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich Angst, mit Reid über Gefühle zu reden, weil es bedeuten würde, dass ich mir eingestehen müsste, was ich wirklich fühlte.

Ich betrat das Krankenzimmer, nickte den Agents kurz zu, die sich erst entfernten, als sie überprüft hatten, dass ich der war, für den ich mich ausgab. Reid lächelte mich an, meinte zur Begrüßung: „Du siehst heute wesentlich besser aus als gestern, da warst du echt zum Fürchten… Sag mal… Was beschäftigt dich? Willst du darüber reden?" Wieso sahen Profiler so viel mehr als gewöhnliche Menschen oder FBI Leute? Warum verstanden sie es, selbst in den zurückgezogensten Menschen zu lesen? Vorsichtig berichtete ich ihm von meinem Gespräch mit David. Mir fiel auf, dass er unruhig wurde. Ich fuhr fort, ihm von der Fahrt ins Krankenhaus zu erzählen, wo Rossi meinte, ich solle mit ihm, Dr. Spencer Reid, darüber reden, was ich ja im Begriff war zu tun. Während ich all das sagte, sah ich ihn nicht an. Erst als ich geendet hatte, wandte ich mich zu meinem jüngeren Kollegen um. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wobei ein roter Schimmer auf seinen blassen Wangen lag: „Wieso habe ich nicht bemerkt, dass er es wusste? Weshalb…" Er verstummte schlagartig, wahrscheinlich war ihm aufgefallen, dass er soeben laut nachgedacht hatte. Er sah an mir vorbei, versuchte aufzustehen, doch ich hielt ihn zurück mit den Worten: „Reid, meinst du nicht, wir sollten diese Sache klären, anstatt wieder auszuweichen? Glaubst du etwa, mir fiele dieses Gespräch leicht? Am liebsten würde ich davon stürmen und mich in Arbeit vergraben, aber Dave hat vollkommen Recht, wenn er sagt, dass das so nicht weitergehen kann!" Ich fuhr mir wieder durch mein kurzes schwarzes Haar. Spencer holte tief Luft, krallte sich mit aller Kraft am Bettlaken fest. Offenbar war er jetzt so weit, um über dieses für uns beide unangenehmes Thema zu sprechen. Ich sah ihn nicht an, weil ich es ihm leichter machen wollte, doch er bestand darauf, dass ich mich nicht von ihm abwandte. Er ergriff das Wort: „Es… es ist falsch, das weiß ich selbst… Aber ich kann nicht über… Gefühle bestimmen… Ich habe keinen Einfluss darauf…" Er stotterte, schien genauso wie ich, Angst vor der Wahrheit zu haben. Er trank einen Schluck Wasser, dann fuhr er fort: „Du bist mir wichtig, Hotch! Genauso wie es Maeve gewesen ist. Als du schwerverletzt warst, da hatte ich solche Angst, du könntest sterben, dass es mir fast den Atem raubte… Als ich angeschossen wurde, da sah ich in deinen Augen die gleiche Furcht. Vermutlich habe ich es mir nur eingebildet…" Ich legte unwillkürlich eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm, was mich selbst erschrak, jedoch nichts im Vergleich zu Reid, dem der Schrecken sichtbar in die Glieder fuhr. Er starrte zunächst auf meine Hand, dann hob er den Blick und blieb an meinem Gesicht hängen. Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte nur knapp. Ich hatte seine Frage, die er sich im Stillen gestellt hatte, ebenfalls gehört. Seine Augen wurden groß, dann war er nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Er richtete sich Tränen aus den Augen rannen. Ich hatte Angst, dass mein Kollege, jetzt, wo ich bereit war, ihm die Reste meiner zerstörten Seele anzuvertrauen, ins Visier des Killers geriet. Vorsichtig sank Spencer schließlich zurück auf sein Kissen, die Erleichterung war ihm anzusehen. Auch mir war leichter ums Herz, als ich darüber nachdachte. Ich hatte es geschafft, zu meinen Gefühlen zu stehen, wenn auch etwas schwerfällig. In diesem Augenblick klingelte mein Handy, wodurch die Situation unterbrochen wurde. Ich warf wie immer einen Blick auf das Display, es war unsere Computertechnikerin. „Garcia, was liegt an?!", begrüßte ich sie. Die Antwort kam sofort: „Ich muss protestieren, Chef! Ich kann doch nicht dein gesamtes Leben durchforsten! Dazu habe ich überhaupt kein Recht! Es werden gewiss nicht nur schöne Dinge ans Licht kommen, sondern auch hässliche, Dinge, die du bereits hinter dir gelassen hast! Chef, ich möchte es aus deinem Mund hören, dass ich weitersuchen soll!" Das hatte ich gestern vergessen. Ich wollte sie anrufen und beschwichtigen, es dann aber doch nicht getan. Mir war klar, welche Konsequenzen meine Entscheidung mit sich brachte, aber was blieb mir anderes übrig. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich dem kranken Bastard bereits begegnet war, denn allein die Tatsache, dass er Jessica hier in New York aufgespürt hatte, deutete auf jemanden hin, mit dem ich eine gewisse Zeit lang zu tun gehabt hatte. Ich erwiderte: „Garcia, dieser Mistkerl greift meine Familie an! Demnach muss er wissen, dass das Team für mich von zentraler Bedeutung ist, insbesondere… Wie dem auch sei, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihn kenne! Es gefällt mir ebenso wenig wie dir, meine Vergangenheit zu offenbaren, doch es ist unsere einzige Chance! Tu, was du kannst! Ganz gleich, zu was es führen wird!" Mir war aufgefallen, dass Penelope mich geduzt hatte, das allein zeigte schon, wie durcheinander sie sein musste. Sie holte tief Luft: „Es… es ist in Ordnung, Sir! Ich werde meine zauberhaften Finger benutzen, die Geschwindigkeit wird Sie umhauen!" Bevor sie auflegte, meinte ich noch: „Garcia, lass das Sie beiseite! Nach allem was war, ist es mehr als richtig, dass wir diese Förmlichkeit hinter uns lassen!" Ich beendete das Gespräch wortlos, wandte mich wieder Reid zu, der mich unablässig beobachtete. Ich setzte mich wieder auf den Stuhl und schwieg. Er erklärte leise, fast schon schuldbewusst: „Als du dir eine Auszeit von fünf Monaten genommen hast, habe ich heimlich ein Profil über unseren Täter entworfen, mit dem ich arbeiten konnte, denn ich wollte den Killer schnappen, bevor er dir noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen konnte… Ic weiß, ich hatte kein Recht dazu, aber ich habe mich mit deiner Vergangenheit sehr ausführlich befasst und einige Verdächtige herausfiltern können…" Er erwartete einen Wutausbruch meinerseits, weil er unerlaubterweise in mein Privatleben eingedrungen war, aber ich tat nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen trat ich an ihn heran und tat genau das, womit er absolut nicht rechnete und womit ich den Worten von Rossi folgte und über meinen Schatten sprang. Ich küsste ihn, raunte ihm anschließend ins Ohr: „Wehe du erzählst irgendjemandem davon." Nachdem er seine Überraschung verkraftet hatte, meinte er: „Ich fürchte, das wird schwierig… Rossi steht gerade in der Tür und er strahlt übers ganze Gesicht…" Dann lachte er, während wir beide uns zum Neuankömmling umdrehten. David riss sich von unserem Anblick los, reichte jedem von uns einen Becher Kaffee. Dann bemerkte er meinen suchenden Blick und erklärte: „Keine Sorge! Die anderen holen uns noch etwas zu essen! Jennifer redet gerade mit dem Arzt, damit er Reid entlässt! Denn so wie es aussieht, ist er auf dem Weg der Besserung…" Ich nickte schweigend. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den er an Reids andere Seite schob. Fast schon beiläufig fügte er hinzu: „Wir alle wussten es… Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wann ihr es selbst endlich begreift… Glaubt mir, wenn der Rest des Teams euch gesehen hätte, sie alle hätten gejubelt…" Spencer nahm als Antwort einen Schluck Kaffee, während ich meine Krawatte zurechtrückte. Wenig später trafen Alex und Derek ein, gefolgt von J.J., die fröhlich verkündete, dass Spencer am frühen Abend entlassen würde. Morgan reichte uns eine Tüte mit belegten Brötchen, bevor er seine Meinung äußerte: „Ob das eine gute Idee ist, sei mal dahingestellt… Wir haben bisher noch nicht mal herausgefunden, von wo der Schütze geschossen hat… Geschweige denn, ein Profil entwickeln können, weil wir alle vorbelastet sind… Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn andere den Fall übernehmen würden…, ein Team, das nicht befangen ist!" Reid sah mich kurz an, woraufhin ich zur Bestätigung den Blick senkte. Er erzählte, was er mir bereits gebeichtet hatte. Ehrfürchtiges Schweigen trat ein. Alex Blake meldete sich nach einigen Minuten zu Wort: „Dann haben wir schon mal einen Anfang! Wo hast du das Profil?" Er deutete schweigend auf seinen Kopf. Es gab vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung…


	7. Chapter 7

**_Kapitel 7_**

Reid hatte sein gesamtes Profil niedergeschrieben, während wir uns im Hotel eine Dienststelle errichteten, wo auch noch andere FBI Agents ein und aus gingen. Ich beschloss, dass unsere Computertechnikerin ebenfalls nach New York kommen sollte, so konnten wir besser als Einheit, als Team arbeiten. Wir buchten eine große Suite mit genügend Schlafzimmer für uns alle. Es gab insgesamt vier Doppelbetten, die genauso aufgeteilt wurden wie die Zimmer vorher, das hieß, Alex und Jennifer, Dave und Derek und Reid und ich. Penelope und ihr Freund Kevin Lynch, der sie begleitete, als eine weitere Hilfe, würden das letzte Zimmer beziehen. Die FBI Zentrale sandte uns jede Unterstützung, um die wir baten. Der Director persönlich rief mich an und meinte, ich solle tun, was nötig war, um den Mörder zu finden. Ob ich ihn tötete oder festnahm wurde mir überlassen. Vor dem Hotel und an jedem Ausgang wurden Agenten postiert, wir fühlten uns wie Filmstars, doch ließen wir uns nicht beirren, wir verfolgten unser Ziel weiter. Auf einer Tafel hatten wir ein Foto von mir befestigt, daneben die der Opfer, Jack, Beth, Jessica und Thommy. Von jedem ging ein Pfeil aus, der bei mir endete. Die Verbindung zwischen den Ermordeten war niemand geringeres als ich. Auf einer zweiten Tafel hingen Fotos von potenziellen Tätern. Männer und Frauen, die für diese abscheulichen Verbrechen in Frage kamen. Ich sah mir die Bilder immer wieder an, doch ich erinnerte mich an die meisten überhaupt nicht mehr. Nahezu alle Verdächtigen kannten mich noch aus der Zeit vor der BAU, als ich noch bei der Außendienststelle in Seattle gearbeitet hatte, was schon viele Jahre zurücklag. Garcia meinte irgendwann: „Wenn einer von denen unser Täter ist, dann müssen wir es doch irgendwie noch weiter eingrenzen können… Sonst werden wir den Fall niemals abschließen…" Reid sah mich an, er bemerkte, dass ich krampfhaft versuchte, mich an diese Männer und Frauen zu erinnern, denn mir war klar, dass davon das Leben meiner Familie abhing. Er legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter wodurch ich zusammenzuckte: „Hotch, lass es mal gut sein, wir finden schon noch raus, wer dir das angetan hat! Mach doch mal 'ne Pause!" Ich schloss die Augen und nickte schweigend, rührte mich jedoch nicht vom Fleck. Ich musste mich dazu zwingen, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Ich stand nur noch wenige Schritte vom Abgrund entfernt, eine weitere Leiche und ich würde zusammenbrechen. Ich stand mächtig unter Druck, jeder erwartete etwas von mir, ich müsste so langsam mal Ergebnisse vorweisen. Spencer seufzte und schob mich mit Hilfe von Morgan langsam in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Nur äußerst widerwillig gab ich nach, obwohl ich vollkommen erschöpft war. Sobald meine Kollegen bemerkten, dass ich mich ihrem Willen beugte, entfernte sich Derek wieder, ließ uns allein. Reid schloss die Tür hinter sich, lehnte sich gegen sie. Ich setzte mich aufs Bett, ignorierte den besorgten Blick meines Kollegen. Erst als das Schweigen fast unheimlich wurde, meinte Spencer leise: „Aaron, du setzt dich selbst mehr unter Druck als gut für dich ist! Wir werden den Mistkerl drankriegen, irgendwann wird er einen Fehler machen! Wir müssen Geduld haben. Vielleicht sind wir ja auch auf dem Holzweg! Wer weiß das schon? Hör auf, dir für alles, was geschieht die Schuld zu geben!" Er setzte sich neben mich und im nächsten Augenblick umarmte ich ihn. Er ahnte nicht, wie viel er mir bedeutete. Schon allein die Vorstellung, ihn zu verlieren, brachte mich fast um den Verstand. Wir verharrten scheinbar endlos nebeneinander, bis Reid tief Luft holte und das Unausgesprochene nun doch aussprach: „Hotch…, Aaron, ich… also ich liebe dich…" Die Worte waren kaum zu vernehmen, dennoch schienen sie im Raum zu schweben. Anstatt etwas zu erwidern, wodurch ich den offenbar magischen Moment zerstören würde, wandte ich mich ihm zu und küsste ihn mit feuriger Leidenschaft. Er flüsterte: „Bist du dir sicher? Willst du es wirklich?" Er las die Antwort in meinen Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Ein Feuerodem von Gefühle spülte über mich hinweg, brachte mich aus dem Gleichgewicht. Es klopfte an der Tür. Er raunte mir zu: „Wir verschieben das auf später!" Dann löste er sich von mir und bat den Besucher einzutreten. Herein trat Dave, seine Lippen bildeten einen schmalen Strich, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er schlechte Neuigkeiten hatte. Er berichtete: „Vor fünf Minuten ist ein Anruf aus DC eingegangen… Unser Section Chief Mateo „Matt" Cruz wurde angegriffen. Er hatte Glück, sein Wagen flog in die Luft, nachdem er ausgestiegen war. Er erlitt nur leichte Brandwunden und einen Schock… Der Fahrer, ein altgedienter Agent, der in drei Wochen in Rente gehen sollte, starb…" Ich schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Der Täter war in Washington DC, wo er Jagd auf Freunde und Kollegen machte. Ich überlegte nicht lange. Meine Stimme klang schneidernd, unnachgiebig: „Wir brechen in einer Stunde auf, niemand kommt ungeschoren davon, wenn er unseren Chef angreift! Wir kehren nach Hause zurück! Aber nicht auf dem herkömmlichen Weg. Ich traue dem Mistkerl alles zu! Packt eure Sachen, ich kümmere mich um den Transport!" Rossi nickte und ging gemeinsam mit Reid hinaus. Ich schlüpfte in meinen Mantel und fuhr per Subway zur Außendienststelle des Federal Bureau of Investigation, wo ich auf eine abhörsichere Leitung vertrauen konnte. Aufgrund des Anschlags auf Cruz war hier der Teufel los, niemand kam hier rein oder raus, ohne seinen Ausweis zu zeigen und anhand der Fingerabdrücke überprüft zu werden. Ich betrat einen Videokonferenzraum und rief Matt an, um mich zu vergewissern, dass es unseren Chief gut ging. Wir berieten uns über unser weiteres Vorgehen. Es stand außer Frage, dass wir so schnell wie möglich New York City hinter uns ließen. Cruz erklärte, dass unser Büro im Moment kein guter Ort zum Arbeiten war, denn hier liefen derzeit Mitarbeiter der unterschiedlichen Behörden herum, da manche in dem Anschlag einen Terrorakt sahen. Nachdem wir unser Gespräch ohne wirkliche Ergebnisse beendet hatten, ließ ich eine Verbindung zu meinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten und Freund Lt. Lucas Bryan Sanders in Afghanistan herstellen. Jener war sehr überrascht von mir zu hören: „SSA Hotchner? Was kann ich für dich tun, Hotch? Nachdem was du durchgemacht hast, bin ich verblüfft, dass du weiterhin für das FBI arbeitest… Habe ich da etwas verpasst?" Meine Mundwinkel zuckten, doch ich erwiderte, ihn eingehend musternd: „Du siehst müde aus, Luke! Setzt der Job dir mal wieder zu?" Dann wechselte ich das Thema: „Ich bräuchte Zugang zu militärischen Daten und ein Flugzeug müsste uns von NYC nach DC bringen, uns das heißt, mich und mein Team, aber bitte behandele diese Sache allerdings unbedingt diskret… Ein Serienkiller hat einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen mich begonnen…Bisher starben mein Sohn Jack, Beth, meine Schwägerin und deren Lebenspartner. Des Weiteren wurde ein Anschlag auf unseren Section Chief verübt. Wir müssen unerkannt in die Hauptstadt gelangen. Die Gründe für dieses geheimnisvolle Handeln brauche ich dir hoffentlich nicht zu erläutern!" Der braungebrannte Mann, der eine schmutzige Militäruniform trug, runzelte die Stirn. Meine Bitte kam unerwartet, das war ihm anzusehen. Er schwieg eine Weile, schien die Informationen, die ich ihm gegeben hatte, für sich persönlich zu überprüfen. Schließlich schlug er die Augenlider nieder und antwortete: „Du hast mir hier mehrfach das Leben gerettet… Es wird drei Stunden dauern, bis ich alles organisiert habe, aber du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Ich werde euch als potenzielle Terroristen direkt ins Pentagon bringen lassen, wo ihr euer Recht selbst geltend machen müsst, mehr kann ich nicht tun. Ich werde versuchen, meinen Vorgesetzten zu beeinflussen, aber das war's dann auch schon! Hotch, sei um Himmels Willen vorsichtig, denn so wie ich den Dreckskerl einschätze, wird er alles daran setzen, dich zu vernichten. Vermutlich sieht er in dir der Ursprung für das Scheitern seines eigenen Lebens. Und du musst zugeben, Hotch. Du hast dir viele Feinde gemacht, die zum Teil so viel Macht besitzen, dass sie sich der Justiz entziehen können…" Ich bedankte mich bei ihm für seine Hilfe und für seine Warnung, dann wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen. Ich atmete einige Male tief durch. Anschließend legte ich eine falsche Spur. Ich buchte Tickets unter meinem Namen, die als Ziel Seattle und, um es für den Killer schwerer zu machen auch zur FBI Akademie nach Quantico, hierfür hatte ich unseren Privatjet angefordert. In jede der beiden Maschinen würden FBI Agents steigen, die uns mit Informationen, die sie vor Ort erhielten, versorgten. Hierfür würde Garcia eine spezielle Internetseite errichten, zu der nur wir Zugang hatten und auf die nur ausgewiesene Männer und Frauen Zugriff hatten. Wir hatten noch viel Arbeit vor uns.

Der Flug verlief ohne Vorkommnisse. Lt. Sanders hatte alles perfekt organisiert. Die Zwischenlandung in NYC wurde nicht erwähnt. Wir teilten die Arbeit unter uns auf, jedoch würden J.J. und ich gemeinsam jede Behörde aufsuchen müssen. Was die CIA betraf, so würde ich meine Beziehungen spielen lassen, die ich während Jahren aufgebaut hatte. Wir wurden direkt ins Innere des achteckigen Gebäudes gebracht, eskortiert von Soldaten in Zivil. Wir alle waren nervös, doch ich zeigte meine Unruhe nicht. Während die anderen in einen Warteraum geführt wurden, brachte man mich und J.J. zu General Black, dem Director des militärischen Geheimdienstes. Er begrüßte uns recht freundlich: „Agents! Ich hoffe, Sie hatten einen angenehmen Flug… Es ist lange her, dass wir dem FBI unter die Arme greifen durften! Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre? Aber bitte, setzen Sie sich doch!" Verblüfft ließen wir uns auf die Ledersofas nieder. Zunächst berichtete J.J. von unserem Fall, den wir gelöst hatten, bevor sie von dem Serienkiller erzählte, der es auf meine Familie abgesehen hatte. Ich fuhr fort: „General, ich bin das Ziel dieses Mörders… Jedoch schreckt dieser Bastard vor nichts zurück! Er gefährdet sogar die nationale Sicherheit, in dem er einen Anschlag verübt… Aus diesem Grund bitte ich Sie um uneingeschränkten Zugang zu Ihrer Datenbank!" General Black sah von Jennifer zu mir und wieder zurück. Er zögerte, verständlich, denn wenn wir Zugang zu den Daten der DIA hatten, hatten wir Zugriff auf streng geheimes Material. Schließlich lehnte er sich zurück und erklärte: „Also gut, Agent Jareau, Agent Hotchner, Sie haben meine Erlaubnis, aber ich warne Sie, wenn Sie Ihre Nase in Dinge stecken, die Sie nichts angehen, beende ich die Zusammenarbeit augenblicklich!" Wir nickten zustimmend und bedankten uns für die freundliche Geste. Bei der NSA verlief es ähnlich. Wir bekamen ein Büro zugewiesen, das im Moment nicht benutzt wurde. Wir richteten uns da häuslich ein, Penelope und Kevin bekamen hochmoderne Rechner mit Zugang zu nahezu sämtlichen Datenbanken, ausschließlich die CIA hatte noch nicht eingewilligt, da ich noch nicht mit ihnen gesprochen hatte. Ich wollte es soweit es ging hinauszögern, da ich in etwa wusste, wie das ausgehen würde. Es vergingen ein paar Stunden, bis wir uns organisiert hatten, dann zog ich mich zurück, um den Director der Central Intelligence Agency anzurufen, und vermutlich ein Treffen zu arrangieren. Director Jack Vanderbuilt meinte, er hätte im Moment sowieso noch im Pentagon zu tun, weshalb wir uns in weniger als einer halben Stunde treffen konnten. Seufzend legte ich auf, denn mir war klar, was er vorhatte. Leider waren wir auf die Unterstützung der Agency angewiesen und nicht umgekehrt. Wir beide trafen uns allein in einem der kleineren Konferenzräume im östlichen Teil des Pentagons. Die anderen wussten zwar, dass ich eine Besprechung mit der CIA hatte, jedoch nicht mehr. Vanderbuilt reichte mir die Hand mit den Worten: „Aaron Hotchner, schön Sie wiederzusehen! Worüber wollten Sie mit mir reden?" Ich erwiderte leicht reserviert: „Director, Sie haben genau wie wir die Nachrichten verfolgt und aufgrund Ihrer Quellen wissen Sie vermutlich auch, wieso Mateo Cruz Opfer eines Anschlags wurde! Wieso lassen wir die Höflichkeiten nicht direkt beiseite und konzentrieren uns auf das Wesentliche?!" Er nickte, sichtlich überrascht. Wir setzten uns. Ich reichte ihm eine Akte mit potenziellen Verdächtigen. Da ich ahnte, was der Preis sein würde, versuchte ich es auf eine andere Methode. Der Chef der CIA sah sich die Bilder genau an, dann klappte er den Deckel wieder zu und antwortete: „Aaron, Sie wollen meine Hilfe… Ich gewähre Ihnen uneingeschränkten Zugang zu sämtlichen Daten unserer Organisation und Sie erhalten das Privileg, die höchste Sicherheitsfreigabe zu bekommen, Sie und Ihr Team versteht sich, aber wir beide wissen, dass wir eine Gegenleistung fordern. Die Agency will von dieser Großzügigkeit natürlich profitieren… Ich denke, meine Bedingungen dürften Ihnen, Aaron, als erstklassiger Profiler des FBI, bereits bekannt sein… Im Übrigen sind es die gleichen wie bei unserer letzten Begegnung in Afghanistan…Alles was ich hören will, ist ein Ja oder ein Nein!" Vanderbuilt gab mir den Rest des Tages als Bedenkzeit, um halb neun brauchte er allerdings meine Antwort, da er dann zurück ins Hauptquartier fuhr. Bis dahin waren es nur noch fünf Stunden und siebenunddreißig Minuten. Mit wem sollte ich darüber reden? Wem konnte ich mich bedenkenlos anvertrauen? Wer konnte mir einen vernünftigen Rat geben? Wer konnte die Sache objektiv betrachten? Ich seufzte. Niemand konnte mir die Entscheidung abnehmen, selbst wenn er es wollte. Wir brauchten das immense Wissen der CIA, wir brauchten deren Datenbanken. Natürlich konnte sich Garcia in deren Netz hacken und uns die gewünschten Informationen beschaffen, aber das würde zukünftige Zusammenarbeit sehr erschweren, denn nicht jede Einheit hatte eine Penelope Garcia und einen Kevin Lynch im Team. Nein, illegale Datensuche war ausgeschlossen. Ich verließ den Konferenzraum und bewegte mich stirnrunzelnd durch die Gänge, achtete jedoch stets darauf, dass genug Abstand zwischen dem Büro, wo meine Kollegen arbeiteten, und mir lag. Ich fühlte mich im Moment nicht in der Lage ihnen entgegenzutreten, geschweige denn sie anzusehen. Obwohl mir Vanderbuilt die Wahl gelassen hatte, war schnell klar, dass dies rein formal war, denn wenn wir den Bastard schnappen wollten, dann blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, das zu tun, was der Director der Agency von mir verlangte, was er mir bereits vor mehr als fünf Monaten vorgeschlagen hatte. Plötzlich trat mir Reid in den Weg, griff nach meinem Arm. Ich blieb regungslos stehen. Spencer flüsterte: „Du bist ruhelos, Hotch… Was bedrückt dich? Worüber machst du dir Gedanken? Mit dem Fall hat es so direkt nämlich nicht zu tun, denn sonst würdest du nicht versuchen uns allen aus dem Weg zu gehen…" Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich die Leichen meiner Kollegen, allen voran die von Reid, die so verstümmelt war, dass man ihn fast nicht mehr erkennen konnte… Dann dachte ich an J.J.s Familie, ihr Mann Will und ihr kleiner Junge Henry. Auch auf sie würde es der Täter abgesehen haben. Aus purem Egoismus das Angebot der CIA abzulehnen war äußerst töricht. Ich durfte nie vergessen, dass mehr, als nur mein Leben auf dem Spiel stand…


	8. Chapter 8

**_Kapitel 8_**

Ich hatte niemandem eine Antwort auf mein ruheloses Verhalten gegeben, nicht einmal Reid. Sie würden es vermutlich nur ansatzweise verstehen. Während die anderen sich irgendwann eine Pause gönnten, sich hinlegten oder etwas zu essen bestellten, wartete ich ungeduldig vor dem Büro des Verteidigungsministers, der gerade ein Meeting mit dem Chef der CIA hatte. Keiner meiner Kollegen wusste, wo ich mich aufhielt, dafür hatte ich gesorgt. Sie würden noch früh genug von den Konsequenzen meiner Entscheidung erfahren. Es war kurz vor halb neun, als die beiden Alphamänner heraustraten. Vanderbuilt bemerkte mich sofort und bat den Minister ihn für ein paar Minuten zu entschuldigen. Dann deutete er auf den leeren Raum, den er gerade hatte verlassen wollen und gemeinsam zogen wir uns in das Büro zurück. Ich meldete mich zu Wort, sobald die Tür geschlossen war: „Ich fasse mich kurz, also hören Sie zu, denn ich werde mich nicht wiederholen!" Ich räusperte mich: „Wir brauchen Zugang zu den Datenbanken der Agency! Ausschließlich aus diesem Grund stimme ich Ihren Forderungen zu, aber auch ich habe einige Bedingungen, die berücksichtigt werden müssen. Beim geringsten Verstoß, sind wir geschiedene Leute! Sie finden alles hier in diesem Brief!" Ich griff ins Innere meines dunkelblauen Anzugs und reichte ihm einen Umschlag. Der Director nahm das Schreiben entgegen, nickte zustimmend, während er das Blatt überflog. Nachdem er fertig war, erwiderte er: „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Ihre Bedingungen werden berücksichtigt werden… Alles Weitere besprechen wir zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt… Ich werde meine Sekretärin damit beauftragen, Ihrer Computertechnikerin und Ihnen allen die Zugangscodes zu übermitteln! Außerdem wird in Ihren Personalakten vermerkt, dass Sie alle die höchste Sicherheitsfreigabe besitzen!" Nach diesen Worten rauschte Jack Vanderbuilt davon. Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander. Niemand ahnte, wie schwer mir dieser Entschluss gefallen war, da half auch der Gedanke nicht, dass es notwendig war, um unnötige Opfer zu vermeiden. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Am besten kehrte ich zu meinem Team zurück, denn meine Kollegen warteten vermutlich schon auf mich. Ich begrüßte im Vorbeigehen den Verteidigungsminister, dann eilte ich den Gang entlang. Nur wenige Minuten später erschien ich bleicher und etwas schweigsamer als gewöhnlich im Büro. Mit fester Stimme erklärte ich: „Ich habe mich um eine Unterkunft für uns bemüht… Im Westflügel werden soeben ein paar Feldbetten mit Decken und Kissen bereitgestellt, falls also jemand schlafen möchte…" Alex erhob sich und gähnte herzhaft. Sie hatte tiefe Augenringe, wie wir alle. Sie verkündete, dass sie die Gelegenheit nutzen würde, um ihre Energiereserven aufzutanken. Fast alle Agents folgten ihr. Nur Rossi blieb zurück, Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn deuteten echte Sorge an. Sobald wir allein waren, fragte er mich: „Wo warst du die letzten Stunden? Was hast du während dieser Zeit getrieben? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nur um unser leibliches Wohl besorgt bist! Du hast dich verändert… Was ist passiert?" Ich wich seinem durchdringenden Blick aus und erwiderte bewusst sachlich: „Ich habe die Zustimmung von der CIA! Wir können ab morgen auch deren Datenbanken für unser Profil nutzen. Es war gar nicht so leicht, den Director der Agency davon zu überzeugen, dass es sich hierbei auch um eine Frage der nationalen, wie der internationalen Sicherheit handelt. Außerdem bin auch ich müde, erschöpft du ausgelaugt, das ist alles. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Dave!" Wir wussten beide, dass das gelogen war, doch mein Kollege bohrte nicht weiter, denn er ahnte vermutlich bereits, dass ich ihm nicht mehr sagen würde. Ich wartete bis er gegangen war, als ich die Tür hinter mir abschloss und in Tränen ausbrach, mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür gelehnt. Ich wusste, ich würde in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf finden, nicht nachdem, was ich getan hatte. Ich fuhr mir durch mein schwarzes Haar. Wenn mein Team, meine Familie erfuhr, was ich hatte hergeben müssen, um Zugriff auf die unermessliche Fülle an Informationen des amerikanischen Geheimdienstes zu bekommen, wären sie nicht nur schockiert, sondern auch zutiefst verletzt, weil ich sie nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte. Insbesondere Reid hatte ich wehgetan. Ich hatte seine Liebe mit Füßen getreten, das würde er nicht so leicht überwinden. Vielleicht war es besser so, das würde die Sache zumindest sehr erleichtern, es mir nicht so schmerzhaft machen. Ich hoffte nur, sie erfuhren nie den ganzen Hintergrund, der mich in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatte, denn dann würden sie mich nicht länger hassen. Ich weinte stumm. Wieso musste mein Leben immer so verdammt kompliziert sein? Warum konnte es in meinem Leben nicht auch einen bleibenden Moment von Glück geben? Es brach mir das Herz meiner Familie, die alles für mich tun würde, den Preis zu verheimlichen, den ich oder besser gesagt wir, zahlen mussten, um weiter ermitteln zu können.

Am nächsten Morgen sah ich fürchterlich aus, da half auch kein Kaffee. Jeder sah, dass mich etwas bedrückte. Außerdem stand außer Zweifel, dass dieser Zustand mich den Schlaf gekostet hatte. Niemand wagte es jedoch nachzuhaken, wofür ich unendlich dankbar war. Mir entging allerdings nicht, dass Spencer mich eingehend musterte, als Garcia erstaunt verkündete, dass wir Zugang zu den Datenbanken der CIA hatten. Natürlich ahnte er etwas, er war mehr als nur ein Profiler, er hatte einen Doktor in Psychologie und war hochintelligent und daneben konnte er in meiner Seele lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Zum Frühstück hatte ich uns Kaffee und Teilchen besorgt, aus der Cafeteria. Während wir aßen, teilte ich ihnen mit, was ich mir über Nacht ausgedacht hatte: „Ich glaube, wir suchen an der falschen Stelle nach unserem Täter! Als er Jack und Beth umbrachte, musste er wissen, dass ich ihnen nicht zu Hilfe kommen würde, dass ich wo anders sehr beschäftigt war. Des Weiteren stellt sich mir die Frage, woher er wusste, dass wir in New York City sind und die Leichen meiner Schwägerin und ihres Lebensgefährten entdecken würden? In Zusammenhang mit dem Drohanruf, der Schießerei und dem Anschlag auf Cruz ergibt es keinen Sinn, es sei denn…" Dave beendete meinen Satz: „Es sei denn, er hat einen Partner! Er kann unmöglich innerhalb so kurzer Zeit an zwei Orten zu sein." Garcia, die bisher nur auf ihren Laptop gestarrt hatte, protestierte: „Hotch, ich glaube, deine Annahme ist falsch. Ich habe unsere Verdächtigen durch sämtliche Datenbanken laufen lassen, und niemand ist irgendwie auffällig oder erfasst worden. Unser Täter ist ein Geist, als würde er nicht existieren…" Betretendes Schweigen trat ein. Genau das hatte ich geahnt. Seufzend meinte ich: „Vielleicht müssen wir anders da rangehen… Ich weiß, dass ich dem Killer schon mal begegnet bin! Wir müssen dann eben mein Leben komplett neu aufrollen…" Spencer schüttelte den Kopf: „Das bringt nichts, wenn wir nicht wissen, wonach wir suchen oder nach wem… Hotch, du musst tiefgründiger denken. Ist dir in der Vergangenheit irgendjemand aufgefallen? Hast du etwas bemerkt?" Da ich keine Antwort gab, fuhr er fort: „Am besten vervollständigen wir unser Profil und wenden das auf alle Verbrecher usw. an, mit denen du zu tun hattest…" Ich stimmte schweren Herzens zu, wohlwissend, dass kostbare Zeit verloren ging. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, frischen Wind in diese Ermittlungen zu bringen. Rossi, dem mein fragender Blick nicht entgangen war, nickte kaum merklich. Obwohl er Recht hatte, fiel es mir schwer, die Zügel aus der Hand zu geben. Derek nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, Alex kaute an ihrem Kugelschreiber herum, während J.J. mit ihrem Schlüsselanhänger spielte. Sie alle gehörten zu meiner Familie, sie zu verlieren würde mich umbringen, mir langsam aber sicher die Luft zum Atmen rauben. Da kam mir eine Idee, doch vorher wollte ich nochmal zusammentragen, was wir wussten: „Was haben wir bis jetzt in Erfahrung gebracht?" Morgan war der Erste, der eine Antwort gab, wobei er sich seiner Notizen bediente: „Unser Täter ist sehr organisiert, er kennt dich sehr gut, da er offenbar genau weiß, wie er dich angreifen kann!" Blake nahm den Faden auf: „Vor fünf Monaten muss etwas seinen Hass auf dich ausgelöst haben, wenn wir herausfinden, was ihn dazu brachte zu handeln, dann können wir seine vielleicht seine nächsten Schritte herausfinden und ihm zuvorkommen. Fakt ist, er gibt dir die Schuld an dem, was passiert ist." Jennifer stieg nun ebenfalls mit ein: „Ich denke eher, dass das, was ihm zugestoßen ist, noch weiter zurückliegt. Denn das Planen ist sehr zeitaufwendig, das hat er niemals innerhalb von Monaten auf die Beine gestellt. Außerdem genießt er es, dich leiden zu sehen, also ist er ein Sadist, und er wird nicht so bald damit aufhören!" Rossi ergriff nun das Wort: „Wir gehen außerdem davon aus, dass es sich beim Täter um einen Mann handelt, wegen der entstellten Leichen seien es nun Jack, Beth, Jessica oder Thommy. Eine Frau ist niemals zu solchen Grausamkeiten fähig. Ein weiteres Indiz für diese These ist, dass ein Mann dich angerufen!" Reid sagte nichts dazu, sondern fixierte mich schweigend. Ich goss mir noch etwas Kaffee nach, dann erklärte ich: „Was ist, wenn der Mistkerl aus meiner Zeit bei der Army stammt, damals, als unser mittlerweile verstorbener Director, das Team auflöste? Das würde passen, denn ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt auch in Afghanistan tätig…" Spencer stimmte mir zu mit nur einem Satz: „Wieso sind wir nicht schon früher auf diese Idee gekommen?" Ich kannte die Antwort, zog es aber vor, sie für mich zu behalten. Garcias Finger flogen regelrecht über die Tastatur, als sie die Angaben in ihren PC eingab. Ich wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Es dauerte nicht lange, da erklärte sie: „Ich bedauere, meine Lieben, aber da gibt es niemanden, der irgendwie ins Profil passen könnte! Hotch, du hast dir dort keine Feinde gemacht." Alle starrten mich an. Jeder war gespannt, was ich erwidern würde. Über eines waren sie sich einig, ich hatte diese Überlegung nicht grundlos losgetreten. Ich sah niemanden an, als ich erwiderte: „Doch Garcia, ich habe mir viele Feinde gemacht, du hast nur nicht an der richtigen Stelle gesucht! Du kennst ja auch die Schlagwörter nicht. Ebenso wie J.J. nach mir, war auch ich an streng geheimen Operationen beteiligt, die ich zum Teil auch selbst organisiert und durchgeführt habe!" Manche rissen überrascht die Augen auf, während Reid und Dave langsam die Luft entweichen ließen. Derek, unser Afroamerikaner, fand zuerst die Sprache wieder: „Moment mal Hotch! Du warst in Afghanistan in geheimer Mission unterwegs und verrätst uns nichts davon? Für wen hast du damals gearbeitet?" Ich ignorierte ihn und wandte mich erneut an unsere Computertechnikerin: „Garcia, gehe in die Datenbank der CIA und gib doch bitte das Stichwort die schwarze Schlange ein!" Eine aufgeregte Stille trat ein. Ich senkte den Kopf. Ich hatte gehofft, dieses düstere, finstere Kapitel hinter mir lassen zu können. Ich wünschte, ich könnte meinem Team das, was sie jetzt gleich sahen und erfuhren, ersparen…


	9. Chapter 9

**_Kapitel 9 _**

Ich hatte mich in das kleine Bad, direkt neben unserem Büro geflüchtet. Es wunderte mich schon, mit welchem Luxus das Pentagon ausgestattet war, aber im Augenblick interessierte es mich nicht. Ich wollte nicht zurück, zurück in den Raum, wo mein Team mittlerweile über meine abscheulichen Taten bescheid wissen dürfte. Ich hatte diesen Teil meines Lebens sorgfältig weggesperrt. Ich blickte in den Spiegel. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Ich senkte den Blick, wusch mir das Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser ab, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Als ich wieder in den Spiegel schaute, sah ich Rossi, der gegen die Tür lehnte und mir somit den einzigen Fluchtweg versperrte. In seinen Augen lagen Schock, Mitgefühl und Trauer: „Wieso hast du uns nie davon erzählt, Aaron? Warum mussten wir es auf diesem Weg erfahren? Außerdem verstehe ich nicht, wie du nach diesem Horror die Kraft aufbringen konntest, deinem Sohn und uns diese Freude zu schenken, andererseits haben wir endlich geklärt, wieso du deine Gefühle nur selten offenbarst! Es hat Reid aus der Bahn geworfen, diese Dinge über dich zu erfahren… Du solltest mit ihm reden. Garcia und die anderen haben sich mittlerweile weitestgehend von ihrem Schock erholt und arbeiten daran, einen passenden Verdächtigen für unser Profil zu finden. Spencer ist geflüchtet, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er jetzt ist." Ich nickte mechanisch und erwiderte: „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was mich erwartet… Ich wäre nie gegangen! Als Derek mir erklärte, dass sie Doyle aufgespürt hatten, machte ich mich fast augenblicklich auf den Weg nach Hause. Hier konnte meine geschundene Seele sich ausruhen und neue Kraft schöpfen… Ihr alle habt mir geholfen, diese Vorkommnisse zu vergessen und wieder zu leben! Es tut mir leid, dass ich nichts gesagt habe, aber ich durfte nicht, höchste Sicherheitsstufe…" Dave sagte nichts mehr und ging zurück zu den anderen, während ich mich auf die Suche nach Reid machte. Da ich meinen jungen Kollegen kannte, wusste ich genau, wo ich suchen musste. Ich fand Spencer wie vermutet in der Nähe unseres Büros, in einem kleinen Konferenzraum, der aufgrund seines Alters kaum noch benutzt wurde, er war nicht sehr modern und galt heute als Aufenthaltsraum. Reid schreckte zusammen, als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, offenbar hatte er erst jetzt bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Da er sich nicht zu mir umdrehte, war mir klar, dass er von meiner Anwesenheit wusste. Ich trat vorsichtig näher an ihn heran, griff nach seiner Hand, doch er wich einige Schritte zurück. Ich schloss die Augen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Von ihm zurückgewiesen zu werden tat mehr weh als ich je erwartet hatte. Ich versuchte über dem Schmerz zu stehen, dennoch konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass eine einzelne Träne mir über die Wange lief. Meine Stimme klang leise, fast schon zögernd: „Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es euch sagen sollte… Außerdem hatte diese Operation die höchste Sicherheitsfreigabe. Ich musste allein damit klarkommen… Du kannst mich hassen, doch nicht so sehr wie ich mich selbst… Mir blieb keine Wahl. Ich musste es tun…" Spencer drehte sich ruckartig zu mir um: „Du hast der Folter zugestimmt? Du hast zugelassen, dass sie unschuldige Kinder festnehmen und verhören?! Wieso hast du nicht versucht, diesen armen Geschöpfen zu helfen?" Ich holte tief Luft: „Ich habe soweit es mir möglich war, die Verhöre selbst geführt! Ich wusste, dass die anderen Agents viel brutaler vorgehen würden. Indem ich blieb, mit ihnen redete, bewahrte ich sie zum Teil vor den schlimmsten Dingen! Ich behandelte sie wie Menschen und nicht wie Tiere, die nichts wert waren. Eines Tages erhielten wir den Befehl, sie zu beseitigen, wegen was auch immer. Ich weigerte mich Hand an die Kinder zu legen, da viele nicht älter waren als Jack. In der Nacht versuchte ich, entgegen der Befehle, einige der Kleinen zu retten, insgesamt sieben Mädchen und drei Jungen von mehr als 45 Kindern konnte ich vor dem Tode bewahren… Doch das war nur der kleine Teil der Operation… Es wurden viele potenzielle Terroristen festgenommen, bei deren Verhör ich ihr Verhalten analysieren musste. Anstatt meine Fähigkeiten zum Wohle der Menschen einzusetzen, musste ich mich an der Folter beteiligen. Wenn ich nachts nicht schlafen kann, dann sehe ich sie vor mir… Ich werde ihre Gesichter nie vergessen. Diese Operation war ein Gräuel für mich…" Ich hatte während meines ausführlichen Berichts meinen Kollegen nicht angesehen. Nie zuvor hatte ich irgendetwas von meiner Arbeit erzählt, jedoch hatte ich auch dieses Mal die schlimmsten Dinge nicht preisgegeben. Reid schwieg, umarmte mich stattdessen. Mir fiel ein Felsbrocken vom Herzen. Dann küssten wir uns, wieder und wieder. Wir vergaßen Raum und Zeit…

„Hotch, haben wir das gerade wirklich getan?", raunte er mir ins Ohr. Ich sah mich um, überall um uns herum verstreut lagen unsere Klamotten. Ich fragte ihn, ihm über den Arm streichelnd: „Das haben wir! Bereust du es? Also ich fand es…atemberaubend…" Er schüttelte den Kopf, küsste mich zuerst auf die Mundwinkel und dann auf die Lippen. Ich richtete mich etwas auf, dabei fiel mein Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. Kurz nach 19 Uhr, wir mussten uns so langsam mal zeigen. Spencer musste gerade an das gleiche gedacht haben, denn er seufzte schwer. Wir hatten keine Wahl. Gemeinsam suchten wir unsere Kleidungsstücke zusammen und zogen uns um. Dann verließen wir Seite an Seite den Konferenzraum, der einmal mehr sein Zweck erfüllt hatte. Wir erschienen im Büro und alle starrten uns an. Ich setzte mich auf die Kommode, die in einer Ecke stand, während Reid den Stuhl direkt vor mir wählte. Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete ab. Garcia erklärte, als wäre ich nicht gerade mehrere Stunden weg gewesen: „Wir konnten den Täterkreis auf drei Verdächtige eingrenzen, mehr war bedauerlicherweise nicht möglich." In diesem Augenblick klingelte mein Handy, es war ein anonymer Anruf. Ich gab meinem Team ein Zeichen, ließ es allerdings noch einige Male klingeln, um Garcia und Kevin die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich vorzubereiten. Als beide mir ermutigend zunickten, hob ich ab, stellte den Lautsprecher an: „Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner von der Verhaltensanalyse des FBI, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Ich hatte absichtlich den langen Titel gewählt, um mehr Zeit rauszuschlagen, damit Kevin Lynch das Mobiltelefon meines Gesprächspartners orten konnte. Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte kurz Stille, dann erklärte die gleiche kühle, raue Stimme wie beim letzten Mal: „Aaron, wo bleiben Sie denn so lange? Haben Sie Angst um Ihr Team, dass Sie so lange in New York verweilen? Wissen Sie, ich bin gerade bei einer ehemaligen Kollegin von Ihnen zu Besuch… Sie heißt Emily Prentiss… Erinnern Sie sich an sie? Ich gebe Ihnen vierundzwanzig Stunden, um herzukommen und zu verhindern, dass ich Ihre gute Freundin töte… Vierundzwanzig Stunden und keine Sekunde mehr." Die Verbindung brach ab. Derek schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, fluchte wütend: „Das ist eine gottverdammte Falle! Was werden wir jetzt tun, Hotch? Wir können nicht zulassen, dass Emily stirbt, sie hat schon genug durchgemacht!" Alle Augen richteten sich auf mich, jeder wollte wissen, wie es weitergehen würde. Ich wandte mich an unsere Computertechnikerin: „Garcia, hat die Stimme irgendetwas ergeben?" Sie riss sich zusammen und berichtete: „Ja allerdings, Chef! Der Täter ist ein Mann namens Achmed al Halil er hat seine Tochter und zwei seiner Söhne bei der Operation verloren, seine Frau kam mit dem Verlust nicht klar und brachte sich mit einem Sprengsatz um, der noch ungefähr 30 anderen Menschen das Leben kostete. Des Weiteren wurde er als potenzieller Terrorist verhaftet und verhört. Du warst bei allem dabei, Hotch,… Deshalb hasst er dich so sehr!" Ich nickte gedankenverloren, erinnerte mich an ihn. Er hatte allen Grund mich zu verabscheuen, denn er gehörte zu den Wenigsten, wo ich mir sicher war, dass sie Terroristen waren. Sein Bruder hatte sich der al-Quaida angeschlossen und eine flammende Predigt für den Dschihad, den Heiligen Krieg gehalten. Achmed war beim Waffenschmuggel erwischt worden. Als Kaufmann stellte er die perfekte Verbindung zu den Waffenhändlern dar. Seine Beteuerungen, er habe von den kriminellen Aktivitäten seiner Frau nichts gewusst, waren unglaubwürdig. Er stammte aus einer sehr konservativen Familie und legte keinerlei Wert auf Selbstbestimmun der Frau, er musste also davon gewusst haben. Da er sich fortlaufend weigerte ein Geständnis abzulegen und selbst mich beschimpfte, mich sogar bedrohte, obwohl ich die Verhöre sehr human durchführte, stimmte ich schließlich zu, ihn mit den alternativen Verhörmethoden bekannt zu machen. Er hatte mich sogar bei meinem letzten Gespräch mit ihm trotz seiner Handschellen geschlagen und mit Füßen getreten, in genau dem Augenblick, in dem wir für wenige Minuten alleine gewesen waren. Achmed wurde daraufhin äußerst brutaler Folter unterzogen, während ich mit inneren Blutungen in ein europäisches Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde. Eine Gänsehaut überkam mich, als ich daran dachte, wie nah ich dem Tode damals bereits gewesen war. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, bemerkte dann: „Das ergibt durchaus Sinn… Ich habe sein Leben zerstört!" Derek widersprach heftig: „Nein Hotch, das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du! Er möchte nur, dass du das glaubst! Er hat sein Leben selbst ruiniert, in dem er Terrorist wurde, in dem er unverzeihliche Dinge tat, aus freien Stücken… Du hast nichts damit zu tun, er benutzt dich nur als Sündenbock für seine Unzulänglichkeit!" Rossi und die anderen nickten zustimmend. Kevin Lynch meldete sich zu Wort: „Unser Täter befindet sich in der Wohnung von Emily Prentiss! Wir müssen handeln!" Wir alle nickten zustimmend. Ich erklärte: „Er will nur mich, deshalb werde ich gehen, ALLEIN! Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand von euch sich einmischt… Ihr dürft euch nicht in Gefahr bringen!" Ich blickte dabei Reid tief in die Augen. Er öffnete den Mund, er kämpfte mit den Tränen, weigerte sich, meine Worte einfach so zu akzeptieren. Es fiel mir schwer sie alle zurückzulassen, denn ich wusste, dass ich Emilys Wohnung vermutlich nie mehr lebend verlassen würde…


End file.
